K-Clannad
by Spatulus
Summary: This story connects the after graduation of K-ON members and how it leads to Clannad. Warning: The times and dates do not match exactly.
1. Chapter 1- Breakthrough

[Yui:]  
The band stopped. Ho-kago Tea Time... has dispersed. This was five months after we graduated from Sakuragaoka High School...  
And everything changed for all of us. Our lives... our friendship... has been broken apart. Why must this happen? Why does this bloom into something... so.. so.. unexpected? Have we changed our styles too much? Have we been destroyed completely by other bands? I dont think so... but what caused us to... seperate...? What caused us to break apart?

(Five Months Ago)  
Ritsu: So now what? We've graduated from this high school and moving on to University. Are we still going to perform in a band?  
Yui: Of course we are! We are forever friends! Best of friends! (Hugs everyone)  
Mio: Well, it really depends.  
Yui: Depends? O.O Mio: Yeah, being in a new school where we have to work double as hard seems time consuming.  
Yui: Did you say consuming because I am pretty hungry! (^O^)  
Mugi: Yui! *Everybody laughs*

Mugi: Mio has a point... if we want to keep playing, we have to ensure that we do plan our schedules properly.  
Yui: Hmm... Mugi: What are you thinking of, Yui?  
Yui: Food!  
*Everyone falls with their feet up*: WHAT!  
Ritsu: Well, I am sure we will have time... University might not be that stressful. Besides, we handled High School, so uni will be a piece of cake.  
Yui: Food again!?  
Mugi: Hey, lets head over to that cafe to eat! Lets celebrate our graduation! What do you guys say? Its on me!  
Everyone: Yay!

(Meanwhile...)  
Azusa: I wonder if theyre thinking of me...

(Opening Song)  
Azusa: Maybe I should visit Ui!  
*Dials her number immediately*

Ui: Hello? Azusa: Hey Ui, its me, Azusa!  
Ui: Azusa! Are you coping well?  
Azusa: What do you mean?  
Ui: Oh, Im sorry. Was it too direct?  
Azusa: No, no. Im fine! I know you would ask me about the club and them.. leaving.  
Ui: Are you okay running it on your own?  
Azusa: I... dont know. Ui: Dont worry. If you need any help, you know Im always here.  
Azusa: Yea, but...honestly, I am afraid to run it.. yet Im afraid to let go *A long pause*  
Ui: I see. But letting the band go... and seeing it return to its original, dusty state would be a real pity. Especially how Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi spent so much time building it back up...  
*Azusa gasps in realisation* O.O Azusa: I guess youre right... Ui: Dont feel stressed Azusa! Remember that there is always something to look forward to... Azusa: May I visit you today?  
Ui: Sure, anytime! You are always welcomed!  
Azusa: Then I will meet you at dinner time! See you soon!  
Ui: Okay, bye!  
*Puts down phone*  
Ui thoughts: I hope Azusa will be okay on her own...

(Meanwhile... at the cafe)  
Yui: (*o*) The cake is so delicious...  
Mugi: I am so glad you liked it!  
Mio: Wait... Are you trying to say...  
Mugi: Haha yes, my parents own this cafe too.  
Everyone: Whoa!  
Ritsu: You own everything, Mugi! It's not a big surprise. Haha!  
Mugi: Not really everything... but mostly is owned by my father!  
Mio: Remember when we went to London with Azusa…  
Yui: GASP! We totally forgot about her!  
Mio: I was going to say that…  
Yui: We promised that we will bring Azusa to another trip after her graduation Ritsu: Dont worry dont worry. We still have a year to prepare!  
Mio: No, we don't. 4 months to be exact Ritsu: 4 MONTHS?  
Mugi: Mio's right. We only have four months till April That's when we need to go to University.  
Mio: By that time, we probably do not even have time for band practices. Yui: Really? Think about my poor Gitah…  
Ritsu: Hey hey hey. Why do you guys sound like we are breaking the band off? We are not going to disperse, right Mio?  
Mio: Of course not. It was just a thought…  
*silence for a couple of seconds*

Yui: We will never break off! Never!  
*Mio, Ritsu, Mugi eyes widened*  
*People in cafe stares at them*  
Mio: Yui… dont shout. Its embarrasing..  
Yui: Sorry…

*After leaving cafe and walking home*  
*Mio receives a text :  
(Come home right now! I got something important to announce. -Mum)  
*

Ritsu: So what do you guys want to do now?  
Mio: I'm going to head back home. We had a long day…  
Ritsu: C'mon Mio, we know you want to hang out with us! Right?  
Mio: No, Ritsu I cant.  
Ritsu: What.. why?  
Mio: Ive got something important to attend to… You guys go ahead.  
Yui: How about shopping?  
Mugi: Oo! Yes!  
Ritsu: Um.. you two go on ahead. I will walk home with Mio. Yui: Aww.  
Mugi: Aww.  
Mio: Ritsu… just go and have your fun. You dont have to worry about me..  
Ritsu: I am not going anywhere without you, Mio!  
Mugi: Hey hey hey! Its alright if you guys dont want to go! Lets all just go home…  
Mio: Sorry, I have to go!  
*Mio runs home*  
Ritsu: MIO!

*Mio slams the door open, breathless*  
Mio: Mum…why did you… text… me … saying that ... you … got … something important… to tell ..me?  
Mio's mum: Sweetheart, I.. I.. finally.. Mio: Mum?  
Mio's mum: Your twin sister has been returned to us!  
Mio: O.O What are you talking about? I never had a sister!  
*Long pause*  
Mio's mum: Sorry, I should have told you sooner…  
Mio: I dont get it.. whats going on?  
Mio's mum: It was on the day you were born... I actually gave birth to twins. You and your little sister. You were born first… then your sister was born. But because of a crisis back then, the doctors and nurses were frantically running around, working their hearts out as many were sick. The doctors mistook your sister as another mothers child so I was only left with you...  
Mio: No… no… I dont believe it..  
Mio's mum: Its true, Mio. When your sister was taken away, I kept searching for her. I kept searching and searching. But I never found her… I could not find the mother who took her away... Finally today I received a call from an orphanage, saying that they have kept your sister under great care...  
Mio: Why are you telling me this now?  
Mio's mum: Im so sorry…  
Mio: No! I dont need an apology. Just tell me why!  
Mio's mum: I couldnt have that courage to tell you. And you were so busy in your Light Music Club and your school work…, I couldnt bring myself to say it to you... Mio: All this time.. you have been keeping a secret from me… Mio's mum: No… but… Mio…  
Mio: Dont say another word! *Mio opens the door as her mum follows*  
Mio: Please! Leave me alone… *Slams the door as she runs away crying..*  
Mio's mum: Im sorry…

(Meanwhile...)

Ritsu: I dont get her… Why is she.. acting … so strangely? Its not like I was mean to her.. or was I? I dont know.. I dont understand…  
Yui: Ricchan… calm down calm down. I am sure Mios fine. Mugi: Yui's right. Maybe she needs time on her own…  
Ritsu: No, somethings not right... and I shall get to the bottom of this!  
*Scene changes to fashion shop*  
Ritsu: Shopping! I want this.. and this.. and this!  
Yui and Mio watches with O.O eyes.  
Ritsu: Tada! Detective Ricchan!  
Yui: Ricchan Kawaii-desu!  
Ritsu: Of course, you flatter me!  
Ritsu: Let's go and find Mio and to ask for an explanation!  
Yui: Oh yes, Ritsu-senpai!  
Mugi: … Yes!

(Meanwhile.. at the park)  
Mio thoughts: This cant be true... Its not possible… I never had… No ... no.. no.. I dont believe it… I dont believe it…  
*Mio cries and thought…*

Flashbacks: Mio: Ritsu, Im scared… Im afraid I cant do it…  
Ritsu: Dont worry.. just treat people as pineapples… and youll do fine…

Mio: Ritsu…  
Mio thoughts: Why did I think about that scene? Its not even relevant… not that anything Ritsu said was ever serious…  
*Then, Ritsu found Mio and ran towards her with Yui and Mugi*

Ritsu: Mio!  
Mio: Eh! Where… How did you.. find me?  
Ritsu: Haha, How long have we been friends? Of course I know you are here ! Especially when you are sa…  
Ritsu: Wait! That means you are sad! Investigation SOLVED! CASE CLOSED!

*Yui hugs Mio*  
Yui: Dont cry, it will make you look like a pineapple!  
Mio: What are you all doing here? I … thought you should be at home! Mugi: Ritsu was worried about you..  
Mio: I just want to be alone…  
Ritsu: Mio…  
Mio: Please! Leave me.. alone!  
*Yui, Mugi stares in silence*

Ritsu: I want to help you…  
Mio: You cant..  
Ritsu: Why cant I?  
Mio: Its complicated.  
Ritsu: Theres nothing too complicated that we both cant solve together…  
Mio: No… just go..  
Ritsu: Im not leaving till you tell me whats going on Yui: Guys…  
Mugi: Dont fight…  
Mio: You dont know what Im going through… you think you can solve things just like that… but YOU cant!… Why are you so stupid to realise… *Ritsu started to break down, calm but angered with tears*  
Mio: … Im sorry.  
Ritsu: You know what? Fine. I know.. Im not smart.. I know... I cant do certain things... especially studying.. but you were the one... you were the one who kept me going.. No more… Dont ask for me anymore… Im no longer… your friend…  
*Ritsu runs off… tears falling from her eyes ..*  
Yui and Mugi: Ricchan!  
Mio: Im sorry, Ive got to go…  
*Mio runs away… *  
Yui: Mio! Mio!  
Yui: Mugi, now what?  
Mugi: We should let them calm down a little.  
Yui: Ive never seen Ritsu cry so hard before…  
Mugi: Yeah, especially seeing her so hurt…  
Yui: Do you think they'll be okay?  
Mugi: Im sure theyll be fine… They are childhood friends after all… their bonds are stronger than steel Yui: Even steel rusts…  
Mugi: Yui…  
Yui: Its late now… I shall go too.  
Mugi: Okay. I will speak to Mio later..  
Yui: I will speak to Ricchan then..  
Mugi: Bye Yui!  
Yui: Mugi…. *hugs Mugi and cries*  
Mugi: Dont worry, itll be all okay. Yui: Really…?  
Mugi: Yes.

To be continued in the next chapter…

/pre


	2. Chapter 2- Apart

Yui: Ui-chan , Im home!

Ui: Onee-chan, you are back!

Yui: Yes… *slouches on the couch*  
Ui: I have prepared dinner for you Yui: Thank you!  
Ui: Onee-chan, are you alright?  
Yui: Huh? Oh… Im not crying… (^□^|||)I am just.. tired…  
Ui: I see *Long Pause*  
Ui: Oh right! Azusa-chan is coming later!  
Yui: AZUNYAN! AHHH I cant wait..  
Ui thoughts: Glad to see her happy… Ui: She will come by at 8 pm Yui: An hour? Aww.. I want to see her now…  
Ui: Haha, it has been some time since you saw her right…?  
Yui: Yes. I miss her… is she doing okay?  
*Ui brings food to table*  
Ui: I think so. I am not sure… she seems… listless.  
Yui: Listless… Thats not good!  
Ui: (ToT) Onee-chan… dont overreact… you are scaring me…  
Yui: Haha, Im sorry. I'm sorry. I know she'll be fine...

*Clock strikes at 8pm*  
(Doorbell rings)  
Yui: AZUNYAN!  
(Runs towards the door and opens it)  
Azusa: Yui?  
Yui: Azunyan! (Hugs Azusa tightly)  
Ui: Azusa-chan, youre here! I have baked your favourite cake!  
Yui: T.T No fair!  
Ui: I baked one for you too, Onee-chan Yui:Haaaaaa, thank you! Cake!

*After settling down*  
Azusa: Um… Ive got something.. to… Yui: Mmm… this cakes so good!  
Ui: Onee-chan…, sorry Azusa-chan please continue Azusa: My sisters wedding is coming right up…  
Yui: Azunyan got a sister too?  
Azusa: Yes. She is planning her wedding real soon… so I thought of… asking you for … advice…  
Ui: I see. Congratulations for your sister! Azusa: Thank you Yui: Wedding? Asusa and Ui with O.O faces Yui: What is that?  
Azusa and Ui falls over with legs in air.

Ui: A wedding is when a couple who is in a relationship for some time decides to be together forever.  
Yui: (:P) I see. Sorry.  
Azusa: No worries… um..  
Yui and Azusa: How have you been?  
Ui: Haha, you two have the same question to ask.  
Azusa: Um… Im fine. Just… afraid to run the club by myself…  
Yui: Dont worry, dont worry.  
Azusa: Thats the same thing Ui-chan said.  
Yui: Um…  
Azusa: (^_^;) Yui: Be yourself Azusa: O.O Yui: You know we will always have your back… even though we are not there personally… but we will be there in spirit… Well… hopefully we all can…  
Azusa: Is something the matter?  
Yui: Ritsu and Mio… they both argued… and broke off… crying Azusa: Ritsu-chan crying? Yui: Yea, I dont know what happened… mainly with Mio. Azunyan, what should I do?  
Azusa: Be yourself.  
Yui: O.O Yui: Wait, why does it sound so familiar?  
Azusa: Because you are the one who said it to me!  
Yui: Oh did I? I wasnt paying attention. Hehe Azusa and Yui: Hahaha.  
Ui thoughts: Its good to see them so happy… again … like the last time I saw them together… it seems so long ago… so time stretched… so distant…  
*Ui faints*

Yui: UI-CHAN!  
Azusa: UI!  
*Tears and cries*

(Opening Song)

Mio: Yui, is Ui alright? What happened?  
Yui: She's okay. The doctor said … he… he…  
Mio: Its alright… its alright.. slowly… Yui: He said Ui has anemia…  
Mio: Anem… What is anemia?  
Yui: I dont know…  
Mugi: Anemia is a decrease in the amount of red blood cells or the amount of hemoglobin in the blood. Lowers ability of the blood to carry oxygen. When anemia comes on slowly the symptoms are often hard to tell and may include feeling tired, weakness, breath shortness… Anemia that comes on quickly often has greater symptoms which may include: confusion, feeling like one is going to pass out, and increased thirst. Yui: T.T Ui! Mugi: Im sorry. Im really sorry. I should… have spared a thought for you…  
Mio: What should we do?  
Azusa: Can we check in on Ui-chan?  
Yui: The nurse's still checking on her…  
Mio: We should just wait… wait for something to happen.  
Ritsu: Like what? A miracle?  
Yui, Azusa and Mugi: RITSU?  
Mio: If you are here to make a commotion, then I ask that you leave…  
Ritsu: Cant a friend come here to see someone in hospital? Do I need to ask you for permission?  
Mugi: Guys… Mio: No no. Go ahead. No ones stopping you…  
Ritsu: Yeah sure. Says the one who doesnt care about her friends…  
Mio: YOU!  
Ritsu: What about me? Did I offend you in any way? Am I not stating the facts? Azusa: Ritsu…  
*People watched them as they fought*  
Mio: I dont care! Im not here to fight with you!  
Ritsu: Me neither... I didnt.. care about you anyways!  
Im here to see Ui.  
Mio: So am I! Yui: ENOUGH!  
Mugi, Azusa, Mio and Ritsu eyes grew wide and gasped.  
Mio and Ritsu looked down in shame.  
Yui: Can you two stop fighting? Over… little matters … secrets … friendship that is twisted into attention… Cant you guys let me be in peace for just a moment!? Im here worrying about Ui … and what happened to her so suddenly… and both of you… just come here to argue!? Is that what you want? If it is… then just LEAVE. Leave… and dont come back…  
Mugi: Yui…  
Yui: I never deserved such friends… Go! Only Mugi and Azusa stays… Please… leave me alone…  
*Yui bursts into tears as Mio and Ritsu leaves seperately…*  
Mugi: Everything will be okay… Miracles happen… Azusa stares into space, one side worrying about Yui and Ui, yet the other worrying about Mio and Ritsu…  
Azusa thoughts: Why did a happy band turned into… Death Devil? A band full of hopes and inspiration, has become something full of darkness and hatred… *Azusa started to weep, as Mugi hugged Yui and Azusa tightly, praying and believing…*

*Surgery doors opened*  
Yui: Doctor! Is my sister okay?  
Doctor: Your sister's condition has reached a very severe stage. We recommend accepting the surgery as soon as possible. However, surgery does not mean 100 percent recovery. Dragging it will worsen her condition and might lead to cancer.  
Yui: Can..cer?  
Doctor: We hope you can discuss with her and make a final decision. We'll do our best to provide our top services. Yui: Thank you, Doctor.  
Mugi: Thank you.  
Azusa: Thank you.  
Yui: Cancer… worsen… what should I do? What should… I do?  
Mugi: Yui… its okay… we will think of something… Dont worry about money.. I can help you…  
Yui: Im sorry to rely on you Mugi… Im so weak … I cant do anything…  
Azusa: Youre not weak! You are the strongest in the team… Dont lose hope! You always bring laughter into our lives!  
Yui: That was when Ui was well and happy.  
*Azusa and Mugi looked at each other with sadness.*  
Mugi: Um… shall we go in and see her?  
Yui: Yes…  
Azusa: It'll all be alright.

*They entered the room where Ui was in*  
Ui: Onee-chan! Oh have you been crying?  
Yui: Huh.. no.  
Ui: Dont worry about me, I am fine!  
Yui: Ui-chan! *hugs her*  
Ui: I actually knew that I had this condition Yui: What… why didnt you tell me?  
Ui: I didnt want to worry you…  
Yui: Silly girl. You are my sister. You are my responsibility!  
Ui: I know but I was worried …  
Yui: Uh (gasp sound)  
Ui: You were always so clumsy... no offence. I couldnt see you taking such a big responsibility. I have always been the one taking care of you… because… because… (cries)  
Yui: Ui-chan…  
Ui: Sorry I wasnt good enough…  
Yui: NO! Ui-chan is the best sister! Ever!  
*Azusa and Mugi watches as the scene stirred their hearts*  
Ui: I wanted you to be happy… so that I do not have to worry anymore… I wanted to see you smile and continue to do what you love without me being a burden…  
Yui: Ui-chan...  
Ui: I dont need anything more because I was blessed to have you, Onee-chan. Yui: I see.  
Ui: Please stay happy.  
Yui: I will. Promise. Azusa: Ui-chan! (cries and hugs)  
Mugi: You will recover Ui, dont give up!  
Ui: I will try my best.

Ui's parents: Ui! (Ui's dad hugged her as her mother cried in tears)  
Ui: Im sorry for making you guys worry Ui's dad: No. Its okay sweetheart. We love you… (Dad cries)  
Yui: Dad…  
Ui's dad: Oh SORRY! Ui, you didnt tell me your friends are here… well that was embarassing…  
Azusa and Mugi: Sorry to disturb, Ui Ojisan.  
Ui's dad: Ehhhh? Ui Ojisan? Call me Akio-san. I give you permission to call me that. And call my beautiful wife, Sanae-san.  
Sanae: Nice to meet you two.  
Azusa and Mugi: Nice to meet you too. Thank you very much.  
Akio: Such polite classmates, where did you guys meet?  
Yui: There are actually five of us.  
Akio: Are the other two boys? You should not be dating anybody at your age!  
Yui: Dad… no… the other two are girls. We are in a girl's school!  
Akio: Oh HAHA! I forgot. You scared me. Where are they?  
Azusa: They left… after an arguement...  
Akio: I already knew that…  
Everyone: Eh? How come?  
Akio: I saw them ran out just now.  
*Everybody falls with their legs up*

Akio: You guys should mend up…  
Ui: Dad, why are you so … interested?  
Akio: What? No. Just giving some advice.  
Yui: Dont let mum be jealous!  
Akio: Sanae, I love you… You guys are just teaming up on me! *Everybody laughs*  
Azusa: But… Mio and Ritsu … they seem to be enemies now…  
Akio: Back when I was still in my job as a performer…  
Ui: Dad, we heard that since we were kids.  
Akio: Haha, time flies. Wait why are we here again? Akio: OH! Ui! Are you feeling better now?  
Ui: I am fine! Really. Just tired.  
Akio: Thats something I like to hear, sweetheart. And… right ! Yui, you are the one who can bring the group back together. If you guys do not want to see the band fall apart, then FIGHT and tie the loosen strings of the team. Thats just my advice… But its good advice. I remembered when I failed to listen to good advice…  
Yui and Ui: And you fell off the stage not knowing that the stairs were at the side of the stage... we know.  
Akio: You two love to embarass me…  
*Everyone laughs.*  
Ui: Its good to see everyone happy... so I have made my decision…  
Akio: Wait what decision?  
Sanae: The surgery thing…  
Akio: OH YES. The surgery… thing… wait what was the decision ?  
Azusa whispers to Mugi: Her dad almost seem like Yui-senpai.  
Mugi: Mm. Haha (Nod head in agreement)  
Ui: I have decided to have… the SURGERY.

To be continued in the next Chapter….

/pre


	3. Chapter 3- Last

*Phone rings*  
Ritsu: Hello.  
Yui: Hi, Ricchan! Yui here!  
Ritsu: I know, I got your contact info.  
Yui: Haha, right..  
Ritsu: If you are calling me because of her, then I'm telling you now…  
Yui: No, no... Not... about Mio... I mean not about her…  
Ritsu: Im sorry.  
Yui: Huh…  
Ritsu: I made such a big commotion… Im sorry.  
Yui: No need to apologize… Ritsu: But… its not my fault. Its Mio's.  
Yui: Ricchan…  
Ritsu: Anyways, hows Ui-chan?  
Yui: She's fine… shes decided to go for surgery Ritsu: Thats good. Yui: Not really..  
Ritsu: Why?  
Yui: Because… the band is broken…  
Ritsu: …  
Yui: Why are you two fighting… I mean… you two were friends since childhood…  
Ritsu: Not anymore.  
Yui: Why?  
Ritsu: Chains dont cling together forever Yui: They dont?  
Ritsu: No. So are we. Dont ask about this matter anymore... okay?  
Yui: Okay... But… why? Just tell me a reason?  
Ritsu: Because Ive lost her trust… Yui: Huh Ritsu: She will always tell me everything.. but now she treats me like a stranger…  
Yui: But…  
Ritsu: Yui, enough.  
Yui: Im sorry.  
Ritsu: Its okay… I got to go, talk to you soon. Bye.  
Yui: By-  
*Phone call ended*  
Yui: Ricchan…

(Opening song)

Satoshi(Ricchan brother): Hey sister, time to eat! Ritsu: Okay! Be right there.  
*Opens door, sees her brother standing there*  
Satoshi: Um..  
Ritsu: Why are you still standing here, bro?  
Satoshi: Um… nothing. You seem … quiet these few days.. Are you…  
Ritsu: Im fine! Im fine! Nothing to worry about… hehe *Lightly pushes her brother out of the way*  
Satoshi: Okay… you sure…?  
Ritsu: Yea yea… lets go eat dinner… the food's … cold.  
Satoshi: Hey… wanna go catch a movie?  
Ritsu: Um… maybe another time, ok? I .. am. busy !  
Satoshi: … I see.  
*Satoshi notices her sisters hair*  
Satoshi: Hey sis, your hair has grown quite long. Arent you gonna cut it?  
*Ritsu looks at her hair*  
Ritsu: Maybe I'll keep it this way…  
Satoshi: …  
Satoshi thoughts: Something…is…not quite right Ritsu: Satoshi-kun, you okay?  
Satoshi: Oh, yes. Im good.

Ritsu and her family: Itadakimasu! (Thanks for the food)  
Ritsu mum: Ritsu, are you alright?  
Ritsu: Huh? Oh, yea! Satoshi thoughts: Something is seriously wrong with her…  
*After a brief moment…*  
Ritsu: Um… Im done eating…  
Ritsu mum: But you havent eaten much…  
Ritsu: Im going out for a while…  
*Ritsu leaves the house, shuffling quickly*  
Satoshi: Im done too. Ill be back.  
Ritsu mum: Satoshi…  
*Door closes*  
Ritsu dad: Sigh, kids nowadays like to keep to themselves Ritsu mum: Arent you at all worried?  
Ritsu dad: They are old enough to take care of themselves.  
*Ritsu's mum sighs as she stares at the door worriedly*

Satoshi: Sis! Wait!  
Ritsu: Bro, what are you doing following me? Go back!  
Satoshi: Whats wrong, sis?  
Ritsu: There's NOTHING wrong. I just needed space.  
Satoshi: I just wanted you… to be happy. I am WORRIED about you sis. Everyone is.  
Ritsu: Its really nothing. You wont understand.  
Satoshi: Is it about Mio?  
Ritsu: How do you…  
Satoshi: How would I not?  
Ritsu: gasp Satoshi: Sis, I am your brother! There is nothing that I wont understand… about you.  
Ritsu: But not this time!  
Satoshi: Why… what do you mean? Please tell me…  
Ritsu: Mio …  
Satoshi: She is ignoring you? But that always happen between the two of you.  
Ritsu: THIS TIME is irrecoverable.  
Satoshi: Nothing is irrecoverable. Friendships can be bonded back together again… Maybe Mio did not tell you because … she has her own reasons…  
Ritsu: You dont get it.. We were always so close and when we were kids…  
*FLASHBACK to when they were younger*  
Ritsu: Mio, promise me one thing.  
Mio: Okay.  
Ritsu: Never keep secrets! We will remain best friends if we dont keep secrets! Agree?  
Mio: Agree.  
Ritsu: Pinkie Promise?  
Mio: Pinkie promise.

Ritsu: Since then, we never seperated and told each other our problems…  
But she has changed… she never told me why she ran away that day… though I wanted to help.  
Satoshi: Because of that you fought? Thats stup…  
Ritsu: Satoshi…  
Satoshi: What? I didnt say anything…  
*Awkward silence*

*Ritsu starts laughing.*  
*Satoshi started laughing*  
*Ritsu ran to hug Satoshi*  
Ritsu: Thank you, lil brother.  
Satoshi thoughts: Thats the sister I know! Satoshi: You're welcome.

(Meanwhile…)  
Mio's mum: Mio, youre back in time!  
Mio: Is it something to do with my sis? Because Im not interested… Im tired…  
Mio's mum: Mio wait! Mio: What?  
Mio's mum: Ryou, you can come down now!  
*Ryou walks down the steps as Mio stares at her*  
Mio's thoughts: Its like looking at a mirror!  
Ryou: Um… hi. I am Ryou. Your little sister.  
Mio: This is… Impossible! I am dreaming, right?  
Mio's mum: Mio, you are not dreaming! She is really your sister!  
Mio: Im sorry… I cant accept this!  
*Mio runs back to her room*  
Ryou: Im sorry I scared her…  
Mio's mum: Its alright, I dont blame her…  
Ryou: Are you sure this is okay…?  
Mio's mum: Though she is strong on the outside, she is soft and weak on the inside… I understand that Mio cant take your existence as a reality. But I know that soon, she will grow to accept you. Dont worry.  
Ryou thoughts: Is this really okay?  
(In Mio's room)  
Mio: I cant believe it. Mum brought HER home.  
Mio: This is not real… right? No… it cant be..  
*Mio cries*: It cant… be…  
*Just then, her cellphone rings*  
*Mio wipes off her tears and regains her composure*  
**Mio picks up phone**  
Mio: Hello?  
Yui: Hello Mio!  
Mio: Hey… Yui.  
Yui: How are you doing?  
Mio: I'm fine.  
Yui: That's good.  
Mio: Do you need something?  
Yui: Oh no… no.. just wanted to check on you…  
Mio: Im sorry… for the commotion…  
Yui whispers to herself: Exactly like what Ritsu said!  
Mio: Um… what did you sa…  
Yui: Haha nothing. No worries! I forgive … you … and um… my sister is all fine!  
Mio: I see. I guess thats about it … so…  
Yui: WAIT!  
*Mio jumped a bit*  
Mio: Yui, dont shout into the phone like THAT! Yui: Im sorry. Im sorry. Mio: I really need to head off… to sleep! Talk to you later. *Quickly hangs call*  
Yui: Mio? Mio…  
Yui: Sigh. Silly me…

Mio: Argh… I just wish everyone can leave me alone.  
Mio thoughts: Usually at this stage, I will turn to Ritsu for advice… but… we are not friends anymore. Come to think of it, it is all my fault… I shouldnt have treated her with such… coldness. She is probably pretty lonely without me nagging… Haha. Sigh. I just dont want Ritsu to be involved with this whole… twin mess. Sorry…. Ritsu.

*At Yui's house*  
Yui: Im bored! Maybe I should play some music?  
Hmm… what song should I play? *Chooses Cagayake Girls; Strums Gitah*  
*Pauses..*  
Yui: It doesnt feel right...  
*Puts down Guitah*  
Yui: Usually at this time… I'd be playing with the rest of them… I missed those times…  
How I wish time could reset...  
Akio: Ahem sweetheart!  
Yui: AHHH! Dad! When did you … come in?  
Akio: Haha! Sorry for the scare. Just seeing you talking to yourself makes me worried.  
Yui: I wasnt talking to myself!  
Akio: I was just here to tell you that dinner's ready.  
Yui: I see. Onee-chan always calls me… but…  
Akio: Hey, hey! Dont worry. We will go and see her tomorrow!  
Yui: Alright.  
Akio: Thats my cute girl!  
Yui: Dad…  
Akio: Hahahaha, I am really a weird father.

*After dinner; Late at night*  
*Doorbell rings*

Sanae: Yawn… Coming!  
A boy: Help… me… my mum…  
Sanae: Oh gosh ! What happened? Are you.. okay?  
A boy: My mother… needs help… Sanae: Akio, call the ambulance!  
Akio: Oh noted, Im on it!  
*Yui awakened by the noise, came downstairs*  
Yui thoughts: What's… going on?

*After the incident*  
Yui: Dad, what happened out there?  
Akio: Sorry to startle you, darling. A boy rang the doorbell and heard that his mum was in an accident and came to us for help.  
Yui: Is he and his mum okay? Where was his dad?  
Akio: I dont know. Hopefully, they are alright.  
Yui: Where was he from?  
Akio: I think he lives a few blocks from here.  
Yui: I see.  
Akio: Anyways, you should go back to sleep. We are going to the hospital to see Ui tomorrow!  
Yui: Okay, night! Yui thoughts: I wonder who that boy is…

*Next morning…*  
Yui: Ui… why havent … you… wake me up….  
*Falls off her bed*  
Yui: Ahhh! Oh… right. Ui's not here.  
Sanae: Rise and shine!  
Yui: Mum… Ouch..  
Sanae: Oh my! Are you alright?  
Yui: I was dreaming of Onee-chan again! Heh Heh…  
Sanae: I see. Cmon let's go to the hospital. Today's your sister's surgery.  
Yui: Oh right! I will get ready … Ow…  
Sanae: Take your time. (^_^)

*Meanwhile at Mio's*  
Mio: Yawn! Is it really tomorrow already?  
*Feels a weird ball thingy beside her*  
Mio: What is thi…  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
*Mio's mum rushes into her room*  
Mio's mum: Are you okay?  
Mio: What is SHE doing here?  
Mio's mum: Oh my! She sat there beside you the whole night?  
Mio: I didnt give you the permission to let her in!  
Mio's mum: Im sorry. But your sister… she wanted to be with you… she wanted… to show her love and compassion after all these years of seperation…  
Mio: I dont…  
*Suddenly, Ryou held onto Mio's arm*  
Ryou: Dont blame mum…  
Mio: Huh….  
Ryou: Blame me if you want…  
Mio: What are you sayi….  
Ryou: I was the one who caused you pain.. so blame me… hit me… do anything... please… dont leave me.  
Mio: Ryou…  
Ryou: Im sorry for all the trouble Ive caused…  
*Ryou starts crying… Tears fell from her face*  
Mio: Hey… dont cry… Its not your fault.  
*Mio wipes Ryou's tears; Then she realised*  
Mio: Im so stupid... Im so sorry… I have failed you as an older sister. I am so so stupid. I shouldnt be pushing you away… I should be accepting you… I cant believe I was so selfish... I never thought about you…  
Ryou: Mio-chan…  
Mio: I could have been a better example… or a role model. Yet I acted …. and treated you like your existence was …. affecting me but it wasnt. It was just my own selfishness... I started to blame everyone… Yet the person to blame is ME. ME.. not you.  
Ryou: No… you seem like a great person! I am super happy to have a sister like you!  
*Mio and Ryou hugs each other; Mio's mum cried*  
Mio: Thank you, Ryou.  
Ryou: What for?  
Mio: For letting me know that you are the best gift I do ever receive in my life!  
Ryou: You too, sis. Thank you.

*Meanwhile at the hospital…*  
*Yui's phone rings*  
Mugi: YUI Yui: Mugi… is everything…  
Mugi: Its Azusa!

*Then, Doctor comes out of surgery room*  
Doctor: Your daughter is in critical condition...  
Yui: No… no…  
*Yui faints*  
Akio and Sanae: YUI!

/pre


	4. Chapter 4- Light

Akio: Yui, Yui! Sanae: I'll go get a cup of water.  
Yui: Otousan…  
Akio: Thank the heavens! Sanae, Yui is fine!  
Sanae: Oh thank goodness... we couldnt have lost you … gasp…  
Yui: Wait, what did you say?  
Akio: Nothing… Yui, um.. Nothing.  
Yui: Mum… repeat what you just said…  
Sanae: I.. Akio-san…  
Akio: Just… Go ahead…  
Sanae: *Aw* Ui… she… didnt make it.  
Yui: Ui… No… This cant be true…Tell me this is not true… Papa…  
Akio: Im sorry, my dear…  
Yui: No… no… Ui-chan… UI-CHAN! Let me see her! LET ME SEE HER.  
Akio: Yui… calm down. It's okay…  
Sanae: Just treat it as… she's in … a … better.. place…  
Yui: UI! UI! *Akio cried as he hugs Yui, Sanae cried too*  
Akio: It's okay darling… its okay...

(OPENING SONG)

*Doors flew open*  
Mugi: Oh Gosh No…  
Mio: Ui… Ritsu: … didnt … make it.  
Akio: Thanks for coming. Oh… You two are the other girls…  
Mugi, Mio, Ritsu: Sorry for barging in. Our condolences to Ui.  
Akio: Thank you. Yui… is not feeling well.  
Mugi: Im afraid I still have some bad news… but now its not the time…  
Akio: Yes. I guess we should give her some time to cool down.  
Mio: Ui… she was so… young. Lively ... Ritsu: Always bringing joy and… happiness…  
Akio: Yes. We will miss her dearly… Thank you.  
Mugi: I think we should leave… Take care, Akio-san.  
Akio: Thank you. You all too.  
*When they were about to leave…*  
Akio: Mio and Ritsu right?  
Mio and Ritsu: Yes.  
Akio: Please… for Yui's sake… amend your friendship.  
*Mio and Ritsu looks at each other*  
Akio: I think that would be the best thing that can cheer Yui up. Please… Im counting on you guys.  
Take care!  
*They left the hospital*

(Outside the hospital)  
Mugi: You've heard Akio-san… You two should amend your friendship Mio: I guess… for Yui's sake.  
Ritsu: Yeah…  
Mio and Ritsu: Im sorry.  
Mio and Ritsu: No, Im sorry.  
Mugi: Haha, you both are like peas in a pod…  
Mio: Ritsu, Im sorry for being so… ignorant towards you… I should not have treated you so coldly… I never knew you will… have such a big reaction… I never cared about how you feel… I never thought about my problems would affect you… Im sorry.  
Ritsu: No! Its my fault. I was too immature. I took a small problem like it was a big deal. Only after my brother talked to me, then I realised that it was me.. I was not considerate enough to picture your situation and problems. Though we did promise that we will never keep secrets but… truth to be told, everyone has unsolved and cannot-be-told secrets. Yet I shouted at you and blamed you for everything… Im sorry.  
*Mio and Ritsu looks at each other… and started laughing… and hugged each other*  
Mugi: We are forever friends, right?  
Mio and Ritsu: Yes!

(Then..)  
Yui: Thank you.  
Mio, Ritsu and Mugi turned around and was shocked.  
Ritsu: When did you appear?  
Yui: My dad told me to come down here to see something cool. So I followed...  
*Yui cries…*  
Yui: Thank you for patching your friendship… just for me!  
Mio and Ritsu: Heh Heh… No problem…  
*Akio winked at them with a thumbs up*  
Mio and Ritsu thoughts: Creepy.  
Yui: Though Ui-chan's gone… but I still have you guys…  
*Everyone ran towards Yui and hugged her.*  
Yui: Thank you... so much.  
Yui thoughts: Ui-chan, I will never… forget you!

Mugi: Um.. I dont know if I should say this but…  
Yui… Im sorry I have to break the light now.. but I've something to say…  
Yui: Im scared … are you migrating to another country?  
Ritsu: Pst… are you sure you should say it now?  
Mugi: Pst... the sooner the better.  
Ritsu: Pst… are you sure?  
Mugi: Pst… Yes.  
Ritsu: Pst…  
*Mio karate chop Ritsu in the head*  
Ritsu: I kinda missed that actually…  
Mugi: Yui… Azusa… she… Yui: O.O Mugi: she…  
Yui: O.O Mugi: she…  
Mio: Shes in a coma!  
*Everyone gasps*  
Yui: AZUNYAN? IN A COMA?  
Mugi: Yeah… Jun-chan is with her…  
Yui: We gotta go right now.  
Mio, Yui, Ritsu and Mugi: Mm! (Yes)

*Heart monitor sound*  
*Beep… beep… beep*  
Yui: What happened to Azunyan…?  
Jun: She got into an accident as she was crossing the road. Thats what I heard from her parents.  
Yui: It looks… serious.  
Jun: Of course its SERIOUS!  
*All stares at Jun*  
Yui: Jun-chan…  
Jun: I first lost Ui… now…. Azunyan… is …  
*Mio ran towards Jun and hugs her…*  
Yui thoughts: Jun-chan… she is the one who is suffering the most out of all of us. To lose Ui, and now Azunyan's in a coma… Even a strong girl like her wouldnt be able to hold back the pain and tears… of her beloved and closest friends…  
Yui: She will get better!  
*Jun-chan looks at Yui, little shocked*  
Yui: Azunyan will get better… Dont worry about it… We will support her! Because we are her friends! Her closest friends! Hokago Tea Time! And we promised to take her on… her graduation trip! We never break our promises!  
Jun-chan: Yui…  
Mio: I agree! We will not give up on her!  
Ritsu: Agreed!  
Mugi: Yes!  
Jun-chan: … Guys… *cries*  
Jun-chan: For Azusa-chan!  
Everyone: Yay!

(*After staying with Azusa in the hospital till late night; Jun has already left earlier on*)  
Mugi: I will stay behind to accompany Azusa. You guys can go. ^_^ Yui: Thanks Mugi. Mio: Ive to go too. Thanks Mugi.  
Ritsu: Me too. Bye. Mugi: Bye guys. See you around.

Yui: Im worried for Azusa.  
Mio: She'll be fine. Ritsu: Mio's right, Azusa is so cute… Mio: What does that got to do with anything?  
Ritsu: I dont know... just trying to say something positive.  
Yui: The night sky is strangely bright today…  
Ritsu: Come to think of it… you're right. Yui: So many things happened lately… Mio: …  
Yui: Its as if those stars … is telling me to be positive…  
Mio: Yeah… They look like tiny light orbs floating in the sky…  
Yui: I never thought about stars till today… I wonder what Azusa thinks of them…  
Ritsu: Hmm…  
Yui: Are we going to one day be like them?  
*Mio and Ritsu looked at Yui, pondering about what she just said.*  
Yui: I mean… are we going to scatter light everywhere … like the night sky. Thats what I want to do when I actually ... leave this Earth. I want to fill the atmosphere with memories and crazy ideas. Mio: Im with you.  
Ritsu: Me too.  
*After reaching the cross junction*  
Yui: Im going this way. Goodbye Ritsu and Mio: Bye! *Yui went back home the other way*

Ritsu: Hey Mio.  
Mio: Yeah?  
Ritsu: Do you believe in fate?  
Mio: What do you mean?  
Ritsu: Nothing. I was just wondering about Ui.  
Mio: I see.  
Ritsu: Why does she have to leave the Earth? Mio: Well, everyone has to go at some point... Ritsu: True.. but…  
Mio: Hey Ive reached my place.  
Ritsu: May I come over?  
Mio: Maybe next time... Today's… a little rough Ritsu: I see, you need some time to cry over what has happened, right?  
Mio: No… Ritsu: Haha, I understand. See ya. Best friend.  
Mio: Bye, partner in crime.  
Ritsu (speaking in English): Elementary, my dear Watson.

(At Yui's:)  
Yui: Akio-san, Sanae-san I'm home.  
Akio: Welcome back. Hows your friend?  
Yui: Shes in a coma right now… so we are still waiting… but we believe she will wake up one day. Heh heh.  
Akio: Thats my cute girl!  
Yui: Dad!  
Akio: Oh Im sorry… I used to say that to Ui…  
*Akio bursts out crying like a baby*  
Akio: Ahem. Ui wrote a note for all of us. Yours is right here.  
*Yui opens the letter*

Hello Onee-chan. Sorry for not telling you about my sickness earlier. I kept it a secret because I did not want to worry you. I know I wont be able to hang on forever but I still wanted to write a letter as soon as possible. I am sorry I have to leave at such a quick note. But I have never regretted helping you and waking you up in the morning. I never forget the times where I see you grow as a person and becoming more independent. Sort of. I never ever felt like I have been the best sister but I hope its enough. All of your love and compassion, I have kept it in my heart. And it helped me to live on for as long as I can. Thank you, Onee-chan. I will forever remember the song font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontU and Ifont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font, that you wrote for me and I hope you can play it for me once more… However, I know I cannot hold on to life that much longer to hear you play on your Gitah again… I am sorry for not being able to be with you anymore… but just remember to look at the night sky and the stars. The memories we had will help pull you through. Most importantly, I just want to say, I love you. -Lots of Love Ui-chan ]  
Yui: Ui… *cries*… -chan Yui: I love you.  
*Picks up Gitah from her room*  
*Starts strumming and singing the songfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontU and Ifont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font*  
*After it ends*  
Yui: Thank you.  
*Akio and Sanae claps*  
Akio: There is still one more wish that Ui wanted.  
Yui: What is it? Akio: She wanted us to… open a bakery!  
Yui: Open a bakery? But we dont know how to make bread…  
Sanae: I can learn. We can renovate this house to a bakery. It will be fufilling her last wishes! Yui: Yes. For Ui-chan!  
Akio: Its settled then. I will call the contracters. We will start making bread! Yui: How about your current jobs?  
Akio: It will be alright! We will quit them for Ui's wishes and your well being!  
Sanae: We will be able to take care of you more this way…  
Yui: Thank you. Did Ui say that?  
Akio: Yes. She wanted us to open the bakery so that we can attend to you more. That was her wish for us…  
Yui: Ui-chan… Thank you, mama and papa.  
Akio: Kawaii! Thats my girl! Lets move forward and accomplish our dreams!  
Yui: Yes!  
Yui thoughts: Goodbye Ui. I'll never forget you.

To be continued in the next chapter…

/pre


	5. Chapter 5- Double

Yui thoughts: It has been almost a week since Ui has left the surface of the Earth. However, I can still feel her presence floating around in the house. Always there to wake me up from school. Always there to serve me as if she was my older sister. Sadly, I can no longer see her, all the tears I have wept has evaporated into simple memories... It does not feel the same anymore. I have no longer anyone to depend on. Well, I guess that is sort of a good thing. At least I can grow up… to be someone more… independant. How I miss her cooking… and now I have to burden my parents to do everything else. Quitting their jobs and setting up a new bakery. I wished I could have replaced Ui. Maybe it would all be different…

Akio: Yui, mind helping me carry those boxes?  
Yui: Huh? Oh, yes!  
Akio: Thank you daring.  
Yui: This shop looks amazing.  
Akio: Of course! I designed it from scratch, you know? HAHAHA.  
Sanae: I have borrowed some baking recipes from the library. Hopefully I can bake some lovely bread too! Akio: Whatever you bake, I'll eat!  
Sanae: Even if it is bad?  
Akio: Yes! For Ui and Yui's sake! And my beautiful wife! HAHAHA.  
Yui thoughts: Mum and Dad has been working so hard on this bakery… Yet I have not done anything. Akio: Yui, are you okay? Need some rest?  
Yui: No, no Im fine. May I go out for a while?  
Akio: Sure thing, darling. Any decision you make is always fine! Unless it is something to do with guys…  
Yui: Dad…  
Akio: Hahaha. Sorry. Go ahead. Dont come home too late!  
Yui: Then I shall go out now. Bye.

*Yui takes a stroll outside*  
*Sees Ryou walking towards her with groceries*  
Yui: Hey Mio!  
Ryou: Um... Hi.  
Yui: Shopping for groceries?  
Ryou: Yes…  
Yui: I see. Do you need any help?  
*Ryou shakes head profusely*  
Yui: Strange… Mio. Are you alright? You dont seem like… yourself.  
*After hearing what Yui said, Ryou runs off in fright*  
Yui: MIO! Weird…

Yui thoughts: Hmm.. Maybe I should phone Mugi and ask her if she wants to go out ?  
*Dials Mugi's number*  
Yui: Hello Mugi!  
Mugi: Hi Yui Yui: May I come over to your house? Or do you want to go elsewhere ? We can ask Ritsu or Mio...  
Mugi: Hmm… sounds good! Yui: Um… is Mio acting strange? Mugi: Huh? Why do you say that? Yui: I saw her walking home with groceries.  
Mugi:Um… your point? Seems normal to me.  
Yui: Her reaction seems off.  
Mugi: Hmm… I have no clue. I think you must be thinking too much.  
Yui: Am I? Hmm… I guess that could be true.  
Mugi: How about meeting at the park? Yui: Sure thing.  
Mugi: I'll be right there. Give me a second Yui: Okay. Should I call Ritsu or Mio?  
Mugi: Hmm… Sure. We can have a band gathering! Just the four of us.  
Yui: Okay I shall call the rest!

*Yui calls Ritsu and Mio*  
Ritsu: Okay!  
Mio: Sure, be there soon.  
Yui thoughts: Mio's tone sure sounds very different. This is suspicious…

*At the park*  
Yui: Mugi, what happened to your hair? Why is it purple?  
Mugi: Oh, my hair was blonde because of school reasons. I always dyed my hair purple. Since young.  
Yui: I see. Yui thoughts: Everybody has been acting strange lately...  
Yui: Do you like purple hair?  
Mugi: Yes. My mum used to say that it makes me look beautiful while I was playing the violin…  
Yui: Used to? And you play violin?  
Mugi: Oh no… I meant to say 'my mum said' and I played piano… I dont know why I said violin…  
Yui thoughts: Double strange… First Mio now Mugi…  
Mugi: Hey… where is Ritsu and Mio?  
Yui: Um… they should be coming real soon Yui thoughts: But Mugi is the nicest and kindest one in our club. She'll never lie. Ritsu: Oi! Sorry Im late.  
Mio: Me too! Yui thoughts: Hmm… Mio… Time to unravel some secrets…  
Yui: Hey Mio and Ricchan! Mio: So what are we.. Yui: Mio, why did you run away from me?  
Mio: Huh, what are you talking about?  
Yui thoughts: Trying to act like you dont know…  
Yui: I saw you at the supermart just now…  
Mio: I dont know what you are…  
Mio thoughts: RYOU!  
*Mio tries changing subject*  
Mio: Um… whoa Mugi. You changed your hair colour!  
Ritsu: Whoa! I didnt even notice that!  
Mugi: Heh heh… I used to dye my…  
Yui: Mugi, shhhh. Ahem Mio… Mio: Um…. Yes, I was at the supermart…. buying groceries for… my mum.  
Yui: Oh…  
Mio: Then I … saw a spider on your shirt so I ran off…  
You know how I hate spiders, right? Haha…  
Yui: Really? But there is no spider on my shirt now…  
Mio: It must have dropped off and ran away… Yui: Hmmm…. I see.  
Mio thoughts: Phew… I got away with that one.  
Ritsu: Ahem. So where are we going now?  
Mugi: How about going to the beach?  
Ritsu: Good idea.  
Mio: But I forgot to bring my swimming equipment.  
Ritsu: Oh.. right.  
Yui: Lets all go home and take our stuff! Ritsu: Okay! Mio…?  
Mio: Sigh, yes… Mugi: I already got mine so I shall wait for you guys here. *Ritsu , Mio and Yui looks at Mugi, their thoughts: Super prepared...*  
*Yui Ritsu and Mio leaves*

*At Mio's house*  
Mio: Ryou.. Ryou? RYOU…  
Mio's mum: Mio, is everything okay? Ryou just left.  
Mio: Le... le..left?  
Mio's mum: Yep, she said she was going to the park..  
Mio: Pa-pa-pa-park?  
Mio's mum: Mio, is something wron…  
Mio: Um nothing.. Let me take… some… stuff… and Ill be back… home soon…  
*Leaves house after taking swimming equipment*

*Mio runs*  
Mio: Oh God, oh God.. no. Please dont be caught…

Ritsu: Hey Mio! Wait… MIO?  
Mio: Huh what…  
Ritsu: I saw you walk past me just now. And after seeing me you ran off…  
Mio: Oh… (Mio thoughts: Ryou again…)  
Ritsu: You must have some ninja skills…  
Mio: Heh heh, lets go, before.. we are too late…  
Ritsu: Right! We cant keep Mugi waiting.  
*Both walked swiftly, Mio sweating and being paranoid*  
Ritsu: Mio, you look paranoid…  
Mio: Paranoid? NO. I am not.. scared…  
Ritsu: You were acting weird just now … It felt like a different yo…  
Mio: Look! Yui is already there!

Ritsu: YUI!  
Yui: Hello guys!  
Mugi: Ahhhh… MIO?  
Mio thoughts: Whats with that same reaction…?  
Mugi: I just saw you walked past here… I called you and you said you were heading home.  
Mio: What… no… I didnt say that… (Mio's thoughts: Ryou… you troublemaker…) How can that be possible? Heh heh…  
Yui, Ritsu : MIO!  
Mugi, a little delayed: MIO!  
Ritsu: Mugi… you were out of sync!  
Mugi: Sorry…  
Yui: Mio! Are you playing a prank on us?  
Mio: What? No…  
Ritsu: Explain the coincidences.  
Mio: Maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you..  
Mugi: Or … it could be a ghost!  
Mio thoughts: Its getting out of hand..  
Ritsu: Or an alien?  
Yui: Or a monster?  
Mio thoughts: Oh… what should I do?  
Ritsu: Hmmm… look at Mio.. shes not scared..  
Mio: Whats that supposed to mean?  
Yui: Oh yeah! Whenever we talked about ghosts and things like that, she will be super scared!  
Ritsu: THAT MEANS…  
Mugi: Huh… Ritsu: Mugi… it means shes … Mugi: Um… OH. Hiding something!  
Ritsu: Ta Da!

Mio: Hiding something ? What.. can I be hiding?  
Yui, Ritsu and Mugi: MIO! Ritsu: Mugi, you did it right!  
Mio: Sigh… it was my sister.  
Yui, Ritsu and Mugi: WHAT?  
Mio: I was going to keep it an eternal secret but I guess I knew I have to say it at some point. Ritsu: What do you mean sister? You never had a sister…  
Mio: Yea, its because I never knew that... till that day I ran home.  
Ritsu: Oh… so you were not angry with me…  
Mio: Exactly… I was just too stressed about the sister matter and I started to keep everything inside me… I couldnt let my feelings out and all things go haywire before I knew how to stop it. Ritsu: How did you know about it? Mio: My mum sent me a text message, saying that she had something to talk to me about. I thought it was a serious matter, so I ran back home immediately without reason or explanation. I didnt really meant to treat you so coldly but it was just too much for me to handle, that I didnt want you to get involved… so … you know..  
Ritsu: Hey… Mio. You know that you can always share your problems with me? No matter how big or small they may seem, you know you can always count on me…  
Mio: Thats why I didnt..  
Ritsu: Huh…  
Mio: Ritsu, I know you too well. You always try to help me even when my problems are as big as the sky. I knew that you will just do it without complaints... but I couldnt.. let you be involved in my emotional breakdown even though you are the closest to me… I didnt want to see you suffer with me… Ritsu: I see.  
Mio: My younger sister is called Ryou. She is actually the same age as me but I was born first. Thats the reason why we look exactly the same. We are biological twins. However, because of a mixup, she was taken away to another family. The worse thing was that the family she was in, found out that she was not their biological daughter… Hence, they put her in an ophanage. Ritsu: How cruel and heartless…  
Mio: Thats what my mum told me… Thats the outcome of her being extremely shy and quiet.  
Ritsu: Slightly like you…  
Mio: NO… Ritsu: Thanks for telling me this.  
Mio: Its not really a big thing…  
Ritsu: Its not… but it was a big thing for YOU.  
Mio: Me?  
Ritsu: Yea. Though it was just a small little matter, but to you it was something big. And I want to be part of that… All of us… Mugi, Yui, me… even Azusa.  
*Mio eyes widened*  
Ritsu: You shouldnt have to keep it all to yourself… It will affect you more than you think it will. Share your problems with us, because unity is strength.  
Mugi: Shes right. If you need any financial aid, I am here. Even if you need any hugs, I am here…  
Mio: Mugi…  
Yui: I am in! I love you… Um… I forgot what I wanted to say ;P

*Everybody laughs.*

Mio: Thanks guys.  
*Mio stretches out her hand, while everybody did the same*  
Mio: Ha-kago Tea Time!

*Claps all around*  
Mugi: Lets head to the beach! Everybody: YAY!

Ryou thoughts as she hid behind some bushes: Will I ever fit in…?

To be continued in the next chapter…

/pre


	6. Chapter 6- Out

Ritsu: Ahhhh. I can feel the breeze blowing through me…  
Yui: Are you a ghost?  
Ritsu: Thats not what I meant… You know what I meant…  
Yui: Hm… Ricchan…  
Ritsu: Yeah?  
Yui: I didnt know your hair is so long!  
Ritsu: Oh.. I didnt even know it grew THAT long… I have thought of dyeing it grey!  
Yui: That would make you old!  
Mio: Whos dyeing what?  
Yui: Ricchan says she wanted to dye her hair grey…  
Mio: Huh?  
Ritsu: Why not… Look at Mugi!  
Mio: Hmm.. does she always have that purple hair?  
Ritsu: Somethings not right…  
Mio: Yea…  
Ritsu: I mean we didnt even bring a freaking beachball…  
Mio: Oh… I meant Mugi…  
Yui: What about her?  
Mio: She looks so … calm.  
Ritsu: I see nothing peculiar. She is always calm.  
Mio: Yeah… but so many things happened.. yet she seemed … to treat it as it is all natural..  
Mugi: What natural?

*Everybody got a shock*: MUGI!  
Mugi: Why are you guys standing here? Arent you going to play and have fun?  
Yui: I cant take you seriously with that purple hair…  
Mugi: Is it ugly?  
Yui: WHAT.. no no no. Its nice. I was just thinking …Maybe… we should not be having… fun… Mio: What do you mean?  
Ritsu: Yeah… what do you mean?  
Yui: Azusa is lying there…. And we are here without her… it just feels wrong…  
Ritsu: I guess you are right. I missed her being suntanned. It would stay like that for hours! HAHAHA.

*Silence for a while*  
Ritsu: Not funny, huh?  
Mio: Guys.. dont worry too much. I bet Azusa does not want us to worry about her either. We should just enjoy ourselves!  
Yui: I guess…  
Mugi: Then… Lets go back to school!  
Ritsu: Huh?  
Mugi: To our club. Its been a while since we actually went back there.  
Yui: Thats a great idea, why didnt we thought of that in the first place?  
Ritsu: We just brought our beach stuff for nothing!  
Mio: Oh well, lets head to the school. At least we will be at peace with ourselves.  
Everyone: Agreed!

*While walking to the school*  
Mio: Um.. Mugi. Are you alright?  
Mugi: Why the sudden question? I am definitely alright. We have been asking the same question recently.  
Mio: No… I mean you seem off. A little too calm.  
Mugi: I see.  
Ritsu: Hey, we know you are that type of girl who is always there to comfort others. But sometimes, you might need that yourself…  
*Mugi suddenly stops*  
Mugi: Sigh… It was a few years back. My parents and I were close. We always stuck together like bread and butter. I picked up violin at a young age, perfecting it every single day. My mum would always dye my hair purple and taught me how to make tea. Then came my birthday. My parents had to leave for a business trip. They promised me to ship a Teddy Bear to me … However, their plane crashed as they travelled. I dreaded my fathers work… I knew it was the problem. Yet I know it couldnt be. I was lost. I almost burnt my house down. Fortunately, the gentleman took me in and raised me. He dyed my hair blonde so I can stop remembering about the past and focus on my studies… I learnt keyboard instead and left the violin aside… Thats when I met you guys and told myself that I had to change… Mio: So all these years you had been suppressing your memories ? Just so that you can forget about that incident…  
Mugi: Exactly. However, I knew I couldnt hold my memories shut for too long.  
Yui: So you dyed your hair purple?  
Mugi: Yes. Ritsu: We are sorry for not knowing what you went through. Among the five of us, you had the most problems… yet you acted as if you had none.  
Mugi: Though… Im glad I met all of you.  
Mio: Really?  
Mugi: Yes. Without you guys, I will never discover the joy and hardships. I will never overcome my own doubts and fears of that incident. So I owe you guys a thank you.  
Ritsu: What? We should be owing you a thank you.  
And what are friends for?  
*Everybody laughs.*

Mio: Looks like we have reached the front gate.  
Mugi: Seems quiet for a Monday.  
Yui: Are you sure we can just go in like that?  
Ritsu: Sure thing. Just say… we are graduates!  
Sawako: Or… you can just wear the uniforms I brought…  
Ritsu: Pst.. Yui… why does this voice sound so familiar?  
Yui: Pst.. I dont know. Why?  
Mio: SAWAKO-SENSEI!?  
Ritsu, Yui: WHAAAA...  
Mugi: Sawako-sensei is so beautiful…. 3 Ritsu: When did you appear? Dont you have classes?  
Sawako: I saw you guys walk in from my office window…  
Ritsu: We werent sneaky enough.. Sawako: Just put it on and sneak in!  
Yui: Like NINJAS!  
Everyone: Shhhhhh Mugi: We must be silent…  
*All creeps into the clubroom*  
*Opens the door.*

All: Jun-chan!  
Jun: What are you all doing here…  
Mio: Well… we thought we came back to take a look…  
Jun: I see.  
Mio: Huh…  
Jun: Ever since Azusa was hospitalised, I kept thinking to myself… what can I do to make her happy? And I thought about Ui… what will they both want? Yui: Werent you and Ui in the Jazz Club?  
Jun: We were. But Azusa asked us if Ui and I wanted to join the Light Music Club, so we did it… These few incidents led me to feel that… I owe both of them something… So I decided to continue to make this club grow…  
Mugi: Thank you Jun-chan!  
Ritsu: Um.. didnt you girls notice that girl standing there?  
Yui: Oh my gosh! How did I not see her?  
Mio: Um.. hello! Whats your name?  
Jun: She is our latest recruit, her name is Mitsui-chan. She is actually older than us. Mitsui: H…i…  
Ritsu: How can she be older… ? Werent that make her the same age as us?  
*Mio cross chops Ritsu on the head.*  
Mio: Ritsu… be more sensitive!  
Yui: What do you like about this club?  
Mitsui: I… I… like music… and keyboard…  
Mugi: Oh! I love that too! Do you know how to play ?  
Mitsui: No.  
Mugi: Do you want me to teach you?  
Mitsui: Not really..  
Mugi: Do you need any help?  
Mitsui: No thanks.  
Mugi thoughts: She is a tough one…

Jun: Sorry. Mitsui-chan does not like people to help her…  
Yui: I see. Why?  
Mitsui: No reason.  
Yui: Are you Azusas friend too?  
Mitsui: Not really. Im not fond of questions Yui: Oh…  
Mio: Hey.. lets all play together? Yui: But we havent even eat cake yet!  
Mugi: Coming right up!

Ritsu: Psst.. Mio.  
Mio: Huh.. what is it?  
Ritsu whisper: Cant you people see that we do not have our instruments?  
Mio: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Ritsu: WHAT … SHHH YOU ARE BLOWING OUR COVER… Mio: Sorry… there was a bug on my foot.  
Ritsu: What where? THATS a piece of paper!  
Mitsui: Sorry… I dropped it.  
Mio: Sigh… we are so going to get caught…

*Knock Knock Knock*  
Mio: Speak of the devil!  
*Door opens*  
Sawako: Hello… where is my tea?  
Um… why is Mio squatting down and crying?  
Mio: Huh? Oh… I thought… Hahahahahaha…  
Ritsu: That was pretty awkward…  
*Mio karate chops Ritsu again*: Whose fault was it?  
Sawako: Ahhh… its been a long time since I actually had tea… Missed you guys dearly.  
Mugi: We will come by often if you like.  
Sawako: That will be the best! I can dress you all up again!  
Mio: Oh NO!  
Yui: Dont forget Azusas cat ears….  
*Silence*  
Yui: Sorry for bringing that up…

Sawako: Ive heard about Azusa-chan. Is she alright?  
Mio: Yeah… shes doing fine. I think.  
Sawako: Im afraid I have got some worse news.  
Ritsu: More news? What now? Our university is demolished?  
Sawako: How did you know?  
Everyone: WHAT?  
Sawako: Im afraid the girls school has been teared down because of insufficient space and renovation. I was going to contact you guys sooner but I couldnt find the time… Since all of you are here, it would be the right time to say it.  
Yui: So which school have we been transferred to?  
Sawako: Hikarizaka Private Highschool. Mio: There will be guys there too?  
Sawako: Yes. I know you all wanted to be in a school where it is just all girls.. but the choice was not yours to make…  
Ritsu: This sucks.  
Yui: Hey… its alright. At least we are all together! We can even form our own band there!  
Mio: Yui's right! Lets do this together! Right Mugi?  
Mugi: Sawako-sensei is so beautiful…  
Mio: MUGI Mugi: Huh .. OH YES!  
Puts hands together: HAKAGO TEA TIME!

Ritsu: So why not we play a song together?  
Yui: Right now?  
Mio: I agree. Lets show the school what we are made of!  
Mugi: Most importantly, Jun-chan and Mitsui-chan will see us perform!  
Jun: It is not as if Ive never seen you guys perform... but okay…  
Ritsu: Wait… didnt I whisper to Mio that we do not have our instruments…  
Jun: Dont worry. There is a spare drum that just came in. I can lend Yui my guitar. There is also a bass in the Jazz room that I have picked up. And for keyboard, Mitsui can lend Mugi.  
Mugi: Is that okay, Mitsui-chan?  
Mitsui: Anything.

*Once everyone got their instruments ready…*  
Ritsu: A 1 2, 4!  
*Plays Fuwa Fuwa Time*  
*Mitsui eyes widened as she hears the music playing… tapping her feet…*

Sawako thoughts: It is as if time has rewinded, and they just came into this club… knowing each other for the first time… It just looks strange when Ritsu has longer hair and Mugi has purple hair…But still looks cool.

*A sudden knock on the door*  
Sawako: I will get it! *The band continues playing*  
Sawako: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…  
Ritsu: Sawako-sensei, you alright?  
Mitsui: I think she saw a ghost…  
Sawako: Mio… what are you standing here… when you are already up there playing!?  
Mio thoughts: Ryou… what are you doing.. here?

To be continued in the next chapter.

/pre


	7. Chapter 7- Rejection

Yui: Mio… is that your little sister?  
Sawako: Huh? You have a little sister? Mio: Yea…  
Sawako: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?  
Mio: Huh…  
Sawako: I could have made more costumes… Haiz such a shame!  
Mio thoughts: As expected…  
Mio: Ryou, what are you… doing here? This is a school compound… How did you enter?  
Ritsu: Is it me or is it weird to see two Mios?  
Ryou: I was… lonely… so I followed you here…  
Mio: Oh… why didnt you just say?  
Ryou: I was afraid.. that I cannot fit…  
Yui: Hello! My name is Yui!  
Ryou: Ahhhhhh… um…name… Ryou…  
Yui: I knew that already!  
Ryou: Huh… how… did you… know?  
Yui: Mio told all of us. Right?  
Mugi: Hi, nice to meet you Ryou.  
Jun: Pst, Mugi … wrong person. Thats Mio.  
Mugi: Oh! Sorry you both look too similar.  
Jun: Wow… two Mios! Kawaii dont you think?  
Mio: HUH!? What … is that… supposed to MEAN?

Mitsui: It means.. you are cute.  
Mio: Hand me a pair of scissors! Ritsu: Um… why?  
Mio: Just do it…  
Ritsu: Here you go.  
Yui: Ricchan, where did you get that?  
Ritsu: My brother gave it to me… he said my hair was too long… Its a typical little brother joke…  
Yui: I dont get it.  
Ritsu: Me neither…

*Mio cuts Ryous hair*  
Ryou: Ahhh.. why are you cutt…  
Mio: Dont move…  
Ryou: Okay…  
Mio: There… all done.  
Yui: Waaa, Ryou is so kawaii!  
Ritsu: Still cant tell the difference…  
Mio: Look, we both have different hairstyles.. This will make it less… confusing.  
*Sawako snaps a picture*

Mio: Sensei! What are you…  
Sawako: I was just trying to see which outfit is suitable for Ryous hairstyle..  
Mio: Sigh…  
Mugi: Maybe you should both dye your hair colour too…  
Mio: Umm… what for?  
Mugi: I mean since we are starting a new school life… Mio: I see. Not a bad ide…  
Ritsu: NO!

*Everybody looks at Ritsu*  
Yui: Ricchan…  
Ritsu: You cant… Mio: Is something the matter, Ritsu?  
Ritsu: Um… nothing… sorry I need to go out for a while...  
Mio: Ritsu Yui: Not again…  
Mio thoughts: What have I done this time?  
Mitsui: You should understand your best friend first before commenting on your hair dye…  
Mio: Eeeek! MIND READER!  
Mio thoughts: My hair.. what about it?

Jun: Dont worry guys, I will go and check on Ritsu. Mio: Then sorry to trouble you, Jun-chan.  
Jun: No problem! I always have something up my sleeve… Mitsui: Technically, you are good with words..  
Jun: Dont put words in my mouth!  
*Childishly slams door in embarrassment*

(Meanwhile…)  
Ritsu thoughts: Why was I so emotionally hit? I mean it is just hair dye… and her sister… Why am I so… hurt by those words?  
Jun: Ritsu-senpai… Ritsu: Dont call me senpai!  
Jun: Sorry… sorry!  
Ritsu: Never mind. I was just thinking about things…  
Jun: Relationships?  
Ritsu: WHAT? I dont have a boyfriend..  
Jun: Not that relationship, I mean you and Mio.  
Ritsu: Isnt it obvious?  
Jun: Yep, pretty...

*Long pause*  
Jun: Are you jealous of Ryou?  
Ritsu: Huh… no… why would.. I be… jealous..  
Jun: I know how you feel…  
Ritsu: …  
Jun: I admit it that I have always been jealous of Azusa...  
Ritsu: Huh.. really!?  
Jun: Yeah…  
Everytime she is with Ui, I feel neglected. I know Ui will always try to spend time between the two of us… but I still kind of hated Azusa… Not in that way of anger but more of jealousy… Since Ui passed away, I thought to myself… Who was her real friend? Me or Azusa? I never really tied those strings together… but in the end… it doesnt really matter. I do care about who Ui truly friends… but I know she loves both of us… no matter who is better, she do friend us equally. Hence, seeing Azusa.. lying there… made me feel a sense of guilt… A weird feeling of whether to be jealous of her or to friend her fully… However, as the days passed, I realised that it doesnt matter… Ui wouldnt want me to feel this way… so am I. I just wish that Azusa will feel better… and recover from her coma... I want to do anything for her family and thats when I realise… jealousy affects friendships. So dont… feel left out… like I did. Because it will just ruin the relationship between you and Mio…  
Ritsu: Thank you.  
Jun: No need to thank me… Maybe you should think about Mio and not yourself…  
*Pats Ritsu on her lap*  
Jun: Ive got to go and see Azusa now. Take care. Tell the others that Ive said goodbye.  
Ritsu: I see. Go ahead. We will be right behind you.  
Jun: Thanks. Bye. Ritsu's thoughts as Jun gets further and further away:  
Am I really jealous…?

*Clubroom doors opened again*  
Mio: Ritsu! Are you…  
Ritsu: Im fine! *smiles*  
Mio: I see. Wheres Jun-chan?  
Ritsu: She went back to the hospital to see Azusa.  
Mitsui: Then…  
Everyone: Huh..  
Mitsui: I shall go home now… Take care.  
*Mitsui points at her keyboard*  
Mugi: Oh! Thank you for lending it to me.  
*Mitsui leaves*

Yui: Um… what should we do now..?  
Mio: Well, we should head back home.  
Yui: Oh! Jun-chan, she forgot her guitar...  
Mio: Me and my sis are going back home. So.. we shall see you guys soon. Cmon, Ryou.  
Ryou: Yes.  
Ritsu: Wait… I am coming too.  
*Before Ritsu could say anything else… Mio has already left*  
Ritsu: *Ke…* So what if you have a new sister… I am your best sister! *cries angrily*  
Yui: Ricchan…  
Ritsu's thoughts: Am I really… jealous?

Mugi: Its alright Ritsu… wanna come with us?  
Ritsu: No.. Im fine. Just tired… I shall see you guys soon... Goodbye.  
*Ritsu left the scene… tears still flowing down from her eyes*  
Yui: Mugi… is you and me…  
Mugi: Sorry. Ive to go. See you.  
Yui: Huh… *Mugi leaves*  
Yui: Everybody seemed drifted… is this the end?  
*Yui leaves, slamming the door behind her*  
Sawako awakes from her sleep: What did I… missed? Where did everyone go!?

(Meanwhile..)  
Ritsu: Pfftt.. Ryou.. Its all about Ryou… she never treated me as a friend… She ... Ritsu's thoughts: What am I saying? It is all coming back again…  
*Sees Mio and Ryou in a distance*  
*Hides behind some bushes*  
Mio: Ryou, lets go dye our hair purple…  
Ryou: Why ..  
Mio: So no one can recognize us… and people can differentiate between the both of us.  
Ryou: Sounds… good.  
Mio: I have thought about something… From today onwards… I will protect you from any harm… I shall play the responsibility of a big sister! Ryou: How about Ritsu?  
Mio: Ritsu… she can.. take care of herself. Plus, you are my sister.. not her.

Ritsu's thoughts: *clenched teeth* You have done it.. Mio! YOU HAVE DONE IT. If she wants to dye her hair, then maybe I should too…  
Sudden flashback (5 years ago…):  
Ritsu: Hey Mio…  
Mio: Yes… Ritsu?  
Ritsu: Are we considered sisters?  
Mio: Mmm… I guess. Why did you ask?  
Ritsu: Lets keep our hair this way, okay?  
Mio: Huh…  
Ritsu: To show that we are the best of friends.  
Mio: Black and Blonde?  
Ritsu: Black and Blonde Mio: Okay Ritsu: Pinkie Swear?  
Mio: Pinkie Swear!

*Back to current time*  
Ritsu thoughts: *cries*.. Now I remember… why I was so… hurt when she said dye… It was a promise… that she made.. back then… It seems like she has forgotten… It looks.. like this friendship… is over!  
*Ritsu runs away in a fit of anger and jealousy...*

Ryou: Mio, isnt that Ritsu? Mio: Huh… where? Ryou: She ran past just now.  
Mio: You must be seeing things… Cmon let's go Ryou: Oh… okay.

Ritsu: *Heavy breathing* Barber, may I have my hair dyed?  
Barber: What colour do you want me to dye…?  
Ritsu: Silver Barber: Thats an interesting choice… Are you sure?  
Ritsu: Yes.  
*After it is done..*  
Barber: All done.  
Ritsu: Thank you. *Pays a hefty sum*  
Ritsu: From now onwards, I shall nickname myself… 'Tomoyo'!  
Barber: You are frightening my customers…  
Ritsu: Did I say that out loud?

*Ritsu goes to the judo centre*  
*Sees people fighting…*  
Sensei: Welcome, are you here to join the Judo class?  
Ritsu: Yes.  
Sensei: Then call me Ayumu-sensei Ritsu: Yes, Ayumu-sensei! Ayumu: Tell me your name.  
Ritsu: Ritsu! Or Tomoyo.  
Ayumu: Why did you decide to join this sport?  
Ritsu: Because I want to… release my anger!  
Ayumu: Then you are not qualified…  
Ritsu: Huh.. why?  
Ayumu: One who angers cannot enter the fighting zone…  
Ritsu: I am not angry at anything..  
Ayumu: I can see through lies more than you can see through yours. How about this? I will give you some training… and we shall start slow. To release this anger… and pain from you… Then we will start learning the moves.. How does that sound?  
Ritsu: Good, Ayumu-senpai!  
Ayumu: Hmmmmmmmmm…  
Ritsu: Oh I meant, Good, Ayumu-sensei!  
Ayumu: I like your spirit. But.. Please.. remember this. Never use Judo as a weapon.  
Ritsu: Yes, Ayumu-sensei!  
Ayumu: We shall start tomorrow! Please prepare yourselves. Ritsu: Yes!

(Meanwhile…)  
Mio: Tada… its done.  
Ryou: This hair… colour…  
Mio: You dont like it?  
Ryou: No no.. I love it… just that Mio: You are not used to it? No matter… I think we both look great… All we need are the purple contact lenses…  
Ryou: Sister…  
Mio: Yeah?  
Ryou: May I call you Kyou?  
Mio: Huh… why the sudden name change?  
Ryou: Because mum said that you were supposed to be called Kyou… but because I was taken away, she then changed your name to Mio…  
Mio: I see.  
Ryou: Kyou suits you better… especially with that.. hair. Mio: Then Kyou it is!  
Ryou: Really…  
Mio: Yes. I mean Mugi is right.. We are starting in a new school. We should probably start afresh… You can register to be in our school too! Ryou: But…  
Mio: No buts… I think it will be great for you to start somewhere…  
Ryou: But Ive never go to school before… can I actually enter?  
Mio: Only one way to find out!

*Back at the Light Music Clubroom*  
Mio: Sawako-sensei!  
Mugi: Hello Mio. Tea?  
Mio: Mugi, you are.. still here?  
Sawako: Hey Mio… doesnt Mugis outfit look pretty?  
Mugi: Thank you.  
Mio thoughts: Using Mugi as your model eh?  
Sawako: Um Mio… you need something? Mio: Ye...  
Sawako: Nice hair colour! Since you are here.. why not try this maid oufit…  
Mio: *Ahem* Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to ask you something…  
Sawako: Sure go ahead…  
Mio: Can Ryou join me in university?  
Sawako: Um…  
Mio: Is she qualified…  
Sawako: I dont know. I will think of a way… but without direct registration and high schooling… it can be quite hard… Unless…  
Mio: Unless what?  
Sawako: You are smart enough and have the money.  
Mio: Is there some sort of test to determine how well educated she is?  
Sawako: Afraid not. The only option is money.  
Mio: Really… sigh. I dont have much though…  
Ryou: Its okay Sis… there is nothing we can do anyway. Even if I go to school, I might not be able to keep up…  
Mugi: Dont worry.  
Mio and Ryou: Huh…  
Mugi: I can provide your financial needs….  
Mio: No Mugi… we cant take…  
Mugi: Its alright. I am willing to help my friends. You always helped me… so I should do the same.  
Mio: I didnt really help you that much…  
Mugi: Yes you did. This place.  
Mio: This place? You mean.. the club?  
Mugi: Yes.. Mio: But that wasnt my idea…  
Mugi: It wasnt. However you stuck with it. Through thick and thin, embarassing moments… or even failures. You never gave up… so I shouldnt give up on you either…  
Mio: Mugi…  
Mugi: Ryou, just work hard and do well… I can teach you everything you need to know.  
Ryou: I actually went to school… during the times when I was taken away… Mio: Really?  
Ryou: However, I stopped highschool midway because my step parents found out I wasnt their actual daughter..  
Mio: So they put you in an orphanage?  
Ryou: Yes..  
Mio: How… can they do this…  
Ryou: Dont blame them… If I were in their shoes… I might have did the same.  
Mio: Im sorry, Ryou..  
Ryou: Its not your fault... So am I eligible?  
Mugi: Like I said, dont worry about it. Money can always buy you a place in the school. Just remember to work hard… for me okay?  
Ryou: I will.  
Mio: Thanks Mugi. You are a big help.  
Mugi: No problem... Sawako: *Yawn* I think I should head back home now.  
Mio: See you around, sensei.  
Mugi: I'll settle it soon. So I shall get going now.  
Mio: In that maid costume? Mugi: My caretaker is driving me home.. so I do not need to change. See ya. *Smiles*  
Mio and Ryou: Bye

Mio thoughts: How I wished I was rich like Mugi…  
Ryou thoughts: How I wished I could be as strong as Mio Ritsu: *Punching* How I wished I could reset the day I met Mio Yui: How I wished everyone could be happy Mugi: How I wished… I could bring them all together *Cries*

/pre


	8. Chapter 8- Tear and Tear

Ritsu: *Punch, Kick* Hiya!  
Ayumu: Focus!  
Ritsu: *Grr...* HI YA!  
Ayumu: Too slow.  
Ritsu: *Pant pant* How.. how.. are you.. so fast?  
Ayumu: Let me tell you something, Ritsu. Strength does not come from your energy alone. It comes from your spirit.  
Ritsu: My spirit?  
Ayumu: Yes. Focus on your target. Not anything else.  
Ritsu: Im trying…  
Ayumu: Dont fight just because you want to be stronger… Fight because you want to learn to be stronger.. on the inside. Ritsu: But …  
Ayumu: Tell you what. Lets end it here for today… Release your emotions and problems.. then come back and look for me Ritsu: But..  
Ayumu: Theres something that I dont like in my class… People saying 'But' and people giving up.  
Which one are you going to be?  
Ritsu: I get it, Thank you, Ayumu-sensei!  
Ayumu: One word of advice… reconcile and spend more time with those you love… before you actually lose them.. Now.. Ill see you tomorrow. Ritsu: Ayumu… sensei.

*Back at Ritsus home*  
Satoshi: Sister! Youre home.  
Ritsu: Hey.. bro Satoshi: Geez.. you look all sweaty..  
Ritsu: Huh? Oh.. I was jogging.  
Satoshi: I am helping lay the table for dinner. You came home just in time. Whoa! I didnt even notice that you change your hair colour.  
Ritsu: Oh.. right.  
Satoshi: Is anything wrong? You look like you need some rest.  
Ritsu: Im fine…  
Ritsu mum: What do you mean Im fine?  
Ritsu: Huh…  
Satoshi: Whats goin..  
Ritsu mum: Do you even care about this family?  
Satoshi: Sis.. whats going on?  
Ritsu dad: I do more than you. YOU just come home everyday from work with that same look on your face. I cant stand your attitude towards me and our kids.  
Ritsu mum: I cook dinner everyday and all you do is go to the pub and drink with women Ritsu dad: Cmon. You know my work is stressful… going to the pub is just to relieve myself Ritsu mum: Yeah to those women.  
Ritsu dad: Say that one more time.  
Ritsu mum: You know what? FINE. Since we cant live happily with each other anymore, then lets have a DIVORCE!  
Ritsu dad: Then how about the KIDS? Do you not care about them?  
Ritsu mum: Of course I do. I will take one and you will take the other. Satoshi thoughts: No…  
Ritsu thoughts: Why do I even care…? My life has already been disastrous..  
Ritsu dad: Please you just one both for yourself… Then you are going to sell this house…  
Satoshi: NO… NO!  
Ritsu mum: What are you trying to say? AM I SUCH A WIFE TO YOU!?  
Ritsu: Satoshi.. are you..  
Satoshi: No… NO I AM NOT CHOOSING…  
*Ritsu parents turned and saw the tears in Satoshis eyes as he runs out of the house*

Ritsu: Satoshi! SATOSHI! *Chases after him*  
Ritsu parents: Satoshi! Ritsu!  
Ritsu thoughts: My brother has always been the down to earth guy. He will never choose between two people or things. He will either... choose both.. or … NEITHER…  
Ritsu: SATOSHI!  
Satoshi: Dont come near..  
Ritsu parents: SATOSHI!  
Satoshi: Im sorry...  
Ritsu: You dont have to do this… bro…  
Satoshi: Im sorry…  
*Lets go of bar and fell off*

Ritsu: *weeps* SATOSHI..  
Ritsu thoughts: Why was I frozen in place? Why did he jump… why arent I doing anything right now…  
Flashback from Ayumu: One word of advice… reconcile and spend more time with those you love… before you actually lose them.. Dont fight just because you want to be stronger… Fight because you want to learn to be stronger.. on the inside.

Ritsu: *Gasp* What are you two standing there? CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW!  
*Ritsu kneeled as she cried*  
Ritsu: I am sorry… Satoshi. How I wished I could have done something… more…

*Ambulance siren…*  
Parademic: Where is the injured boy…  
Ritsu thoughts: Cruel… cruel… why is life so… unforgiving.. The sky… is turning grey… Time.. standing still… yet… it feels.. so.. sudden. Too quick.. for me.. to control it… or even stop it…

*Heart monitor beep...*  
Ritsu mum: Its all my fault… What have I done!?  
Ritsu dad: No… its partly mine too…  
Ritsu thoughts: Why has everything turned so evil… why are they trying to attack me…  
Ritsu mum: How can this happen… to me…?  
Ritsu dad: Im sorry… I should have not said those words..  
Ritsu thoughts: This feeling… its like Azusa… and Ui… Everything seems to be flowing.. on the same wavelength… Why is our lives crumbling into such a state…  
Ritsu mum: Im sorry, dear… I have failed as a mum…  
Ritsu dad: Lets not.. divorce… for our children…  
Ritsu mum: You were right… I never cared about them…  
Ritsu dad: No.. I was wrong.. You did. I didnt.  
Ritsu thoughts: My brothers sacrifice.. was not for nothing.. but I still dont understand why he did it… was it for me…? Or all of us? Or even.. himself…  
Ritsu mum: Im so sorry. Please forgive me…  
Ritsu dad: Me too. I should be the one apologizing…  
*Three of them hugged each other…*  
Ritsu thoughts: Satoshi, please .. be okay… We need you. I swear I will protect you… I will pull you from harms way.

(Meanwhile)  
Yui: Do you need any help, dad?  
Akio: Ahh! My cute little daughter is asking me a question..  
Yui: That wasnt an answer…  
Akio: No.. Im fine. We are almost done with setting this bakery up…  
Yui: Oh.. Thats good.  
Akio: Why? You seem upset…  
Yui: Huh? No Im not…  
Akio: Is it about the band again...  
Yui: How do you..  
Akio: I know.. Because when you are worried about something, it will either be the band or homework.  
Yui: Why didnt you think is home… Oh right.. Im not in school anymore..  
Akio: Haha. Thats it. Sanae: Hello, Yui-chan.. Ive finally learnt how to make bread! Akio: Really? Thats my wife! Always good at everything!  
Sanae: *grins*  
Yui: Mum, do you have everything that you need?  
Sanae: I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go to the supermart with me.  
Yui: Umm. Sure.  
Sanae: Akio, we will get going now.  
Akio: My two beautiful ladies going out, eh? Now Im going to be alone! *cries*  
Sanae: Dont worry! We will be back before you know it!  
Akio: Just kidding! You two go have fun together. I will finish unpacking.  
Yui: Bye, dad.

Sanae: Darling, Ive heard that the school that you wanted has closed down…  
Yui: Yeah... its okay though…  
Sanae: Oh.. why is that?  
Yui: Because I have cool friends to be with me…  
Sanae: How are all of them doing?  
Yui: … I dont know…  
Sanae: Positive or negative Yui: I wished it was positive.. but.. Im afraid its negative Sanae: That sounds serious.. Are you sure you will be okay?  
Yui: Yes.. Dont worry.. Sanae: Feel free to share your feelings with me.. Dont keep them all inside…  
Yui: Yes.

Sanae: The skies have been filled with these strange light orbs lately… Believed to grant the wish of the heart Yui: Really? Sanae: Its just a folks tale… Anyway, we have reached the supermart..  
Yui: Whoa.. thats fast. I didnt even noticed how time passed...  
Sanae: Sometimes time passes so fast that we missed on the important things… Then when we realised them, it would be too late…  
Yui: Mum…  
Sanae: Do you need to do something?  
Yui: Umm.. yes! Sanae: Go! Dont come home too late. And dont keep everything inside! Mums always here to help you.  
Yui: Thank you… Bye!

*Yui runs off as she calls everyone*  
Yui: I have something important to say… meet me at the park..  
Mio: Whats with her…  
Ryou: Huh…  
Ritsu: Yui? Hello…  
Ritsu parents: Go, we will be here.  
Mugi: I'll be there.

*All of them arrived at the scene, confused*  
Mio: Yui, why did you drag us here? Is something wrong…  
Ritsu: You look.. fine.. Why call us?  
Mugi: Lets listen to what she has to say…  
Ritsu: Listen? REALLY? You want me to be here for no reason? To be with this purple hair girl? Mio : What is that supposed to mean? Yui: Can you guys please just stop fighting!?

*Mio and Ritsu kept quiet*  
Yui: Im sorry if I called you guys here for no reason.. but am I in the wrong here? We are no longer friends… just a bunch of strangers. Why are we looking at each other an eye for an eye? WHY cant we all be happy like we used to!? Why cant things just go smoothly like always… When we were still in school, having fun and games together… Why cant we.. go back? *weeps*  
*Thunderflash, as it pours*  
Ritsu: Its impossible, Yui. That was then, this is now. We cant go back to where we were before... Things change..  
Yui: Does it mean we cant revert it back?  
Ritsu: …  
Mio: Yui, our lives are ever changing.. The band is just broken up. Into pieces that can never be put back together. We all have our different problems and not everything can be fixed… Even if I have a bunch of friends… it can never ammend it.  
Yui: Who says!? Arent we supposed to stick together through thick and thin? Arent we supposed to not give up on each other?  
Mugi: Im sorry, Yui. Im not on your side this time..  
Yui: Mugi…  
Mugi: They are right… we are all different now.. We all have our own dreams.. and our own desires. Maybe time has changed us.. and reformed our personalities. Maybe this band wasnt meant to be…  
Yui: No… you are lying. I CANT BE ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU GUYS…  
Mio: Sorry Yui, but we cant do much. We all live individual lives.. lives that need stitching together.. Lives that need a push… We cant do this together or we all will just fall. Thats just the outcome… Yui: How can you say something like that? ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU ALL TO BE HAPPY.  
Ritsu: Then dont try to make us happy… you cant please everyone..  
Yui: But I want to…  
Mugi: Stop it... Yui. We are no longer kids.. We have to be more.. independant… We have to go about our own lives alone.. to survive and to conquer… The rain is pouring quite heavily now.. Ive gotta go…  
Yui: MUGI!  
Ritsu: Sorry Yui… but maybe our friendship aint what it used to be… we should just make new friends and start anew. Ive got to go back now.. See you.. if we ever meet again..  
Yui: RITSU!  
Mio: Im sorry.. Ive to go too. My sister is waiting for me at home.. I do not want her to get hurt… I shall talk to you … maybe soon.. Take care. Yui: MIO!  
*Yui kneels down as she cries*  
Jun: Need a hand?  
Yui: Jun-chan!  
*Hugs Jun-chan*  
Jun: It will all be over soon…

/pre


	9. Chapter 9- Seperation

Ritsu: *punch punch kick kick* Take this! AND THIS!

Ayumu: This is not Judo, this is murder.

Ritsu: What are you trying to say?

Ayumu: Ritsu..

Ritsu: Call me Tomoyo from now on

Ayumu: Tomoyo… I said to not use Judo as a weapon..

Ritsu: Who says I am?

Ayumu: Fight me

Ritsu: Huh..

Ayumu: Since you want to let out your anger… then fight me..

Ritsu: … *runs with a punch* HAIIIIIIIII

*Ayumu counters and trips Ritsu*

Ritsu: Ouch!

Ayumu: You are still not focusing…

Ritsu: Take this!

*Ayumu blocks her punch*

Ayumu: Keep your eyes on the target..

Ritsu: *kick* Enough!

*Ritsu kicks Ayumu in the crotch*

Ayumu: Owwwwww!

Ritsu: Oops.. Im sorry… was that okay?

Ayumu: Thats a good target.. ouch…

*After a while of awkwardness*

Ayumu: You awakened me..

Ritsu: Are you okay… dont do anything silly..

Ayumu: No.. What I meant is I saw a fire in you…

Ritsu: Huh? Where?

Ayumu: Inside here.

Ritsu: Eeek. Dont touch me.

Ayumu: I was just trying to grab my water bottle..

Ritsu: Oh.. here you go.

Ayumu: *Takes a sip* Ahhhh… I could see that you were worried about your brother..

Ritsu: How did you…

Ayumu: Spirit..

Ritsu: You can read minds?

Ayumu: No… everyone has an emotional spot.. Its only when you let it out.. Then others can see it..

Ritsu: You seem to know a lot about these martial arts stuff…

Ayumu: Yes.. I was trained by someone that I looked up to… till today I can never forget what he did for me…

Ritsu: Oh.. I see

Ayumu: His name is Kazuto Miyazawa.

Ritsu: Who is he?

Ayumu: He was my sensei. The one who trained me up close. He thought me the ways of life and martial arts. He built me up as though I was his own son.

Ritsu: Sounds dramatic the way you say it…

Where is he now?

Ayumu: Unfortunately, he died in an accident.

Ritsu: Im sorr…

Ayumu: No.. no need to apologize.. I was in his gang till this day.

Ritsu: Gang?

Ayumu: Yes. I always wanted to be like him.. but he told me .. that fighting was never the option to get things done. And I respected that… However, the gang Im in are still continuing to fight…

Ritsu: Why..

Ayumu: Because we wanted to prove we can.. But truth is we cant.. We have been hiding and losing out because our leader is dead. Fighting them will be too tough of a challenge, and its not something we want to risk.

Ritsu: I see. Interesting story.

Ayumu: I do not want you to be like me.. To join gangs and fight. I want to teach you to protect yourself… Especially since you are a girl… He once told me before he died, to take care of her sister… Hence, Im always looking out for her..

Ritsu: You are a nice person. Though you might think to yourself that you are just a violent guy who joins a gang, but you proved to me that you are humble and never gives up.

Ayumu: Thank you. Thats the nicest thing anyone said to me! *cries hard*

Ritsu: Sensei…

Ayumu: *Ahem* lets continue training…

*After Judo class ends*

Ayumu: Ritsu, my sensei taught me something that I will never forget. 'Once you give up hope, hope will never come back.' But once you reach out and stand firm, no matter where hope is.. it will still come right back at you.

Ritsu thoughts: Hes right.. I cant lose hope.. Satoshi hang in there.

Yui: Morning Papa.

Akio: Morning sunshine. What happened last night? You were drenched from head to toe. You could have caught a fever..

Yui: Im sorry for making you worry.. I was just talking to my friends…

Akio: I understand that you want to patch the band back.. but sometimes even the stickiest of tape cant stick them back together..

Sanae: Your fathers right. But at least you tried.. so dont blame yourself too much. Let nature take its course. If your friends want to go their own ways, just let them. It will definitely make them happier right?

Yui: I guess…

Sanae: By the way, Ive finally baked some bread!

Yui: Ooooo… let me try it.

*Takes a bite out of it*

Sanae: How is it?

Yui: Honest feedback?

Sanae: Yes.

Yui: Its a little soft.. are you sure you put it in the oven long enough?

Sanae: Haha… I forgot to switch it on. Lets try it again.

*50 Tries Later*

Yui: It still taste the same…

Sanae: Why am I such a failure?

Akio: How can my wife be a failure? IT MUST BE THE FLOUR!

Yui: Yes! My mums the best baker!

Sanae: Really!? *Claps hands* Lets sell them!

Akio: Bakery is opened for business. Just like what Ui wanted.

Yui? The decorations are beautiful and simple.

Akio: Of course! Theres only one man for the job! AKIO SAN!

Yui: Theres a customer…

Akio: *Ahem* WELCOME TO FURUKAWAS BAKERY.

Yui: Shouldnt it be HIRASAWA BAKERY?

Akio: It sounds more high class.

Akio: PLEASE COME IN AND TAKE A LOOK! HEY YOU. OVER THERE. COME AND TASTE THE BREAD. DONT RUN.. COME BACK…

Yui: Dad.. I think you are frightening the customers..

Akio: Huh.. they just dont know how to appreciate bread ...

Sanae: Maybe I should take over?

Akio: Anything my wife says!

Yui: BAA-CHAN!

Tomi (Granny) : Yui-chan… Came here to pass you guys something

Akio: Oh.. you are too kind…

Tomi: Its just some cookies and bread cookbooks. I thought you all might need it…

Yui: Granny, thank you..

Tomi: Im sorry about Ui. She was such a nice and heart warming girl…

Yui: Thank you for caring about her.. Shes in a better place

Tomi: Its nice to see you smiling…

Yui: Huh..

Tomi: You were rather weak when I first saw you.. Seeing you take the situation positively.. makes me feel happy.

Yui: Granny..

Tomi: Yui, please take care of yourself.

Yui: Granny, are you leaving?

Tomi: Moving out, that is. I have sold my house to someone else.

Yui: *hugs Granny* GRANNY!

Tomi: I loved this place.. and its sad to see it go. However, someday youll be like me.. just refusing to let go of everything.. But thats life.. and there will be a day when you have to leave this Earth. And soar like the stars. So cherish it. Do what you love. Do what you dream. Remember that.

Yui: Granny.. whos going to be our neighbour? Whos going to take your place…

Tomi: Shes a nice lady. Her name is Isogai. She is my daughter in law.

Yui: Why arent you staying with them?

Tomi: Well… its a long story.

Yui: Granny..

Tomi: Its alright. Tell your parents that I am leaving.

Yui: Where will you be staying?

Tomi: Somewhere.. somewhere.. at the top of the hill.

Yui: I will miss you..

Tomi: I will miss you too.

*Tomi leaves...*

Akio: Hey.. wheres Granny?

Yui: She already left…

Akio: Oh. I was about to give her some bread…

Who is our new neighbour?

Yui: Um ... Granny said she was her daughter in law..

Her last name is Isogai.

Akio: Why isnt she staying with her !?

Yui: I dont know..

Akio: How can she kick her mother out.. Let me go and talk to her..

Yui: Its okay.. dad. Maybe .. Granny didnt want to be a burden…

Akio: …

Yui: We shouldnt add oil to fire, right?

Akio: I guess.

Sanae: What happened?

Akio: Nothing! Nothing happened.. Lets go and bake some bread!

Sanae: Huh…

Kouko: Hello.

Yui: Welcome to Furukawas bakery.

Kouko: You must be Yui…

Yui: Huh.. how do you know who I am?

Kouko: Oh.. Im sorry. My name is Kouko. You can call me Kouko-sensei if you like.

Yui: Wh.. why…

Kouko: Oh look at me ... blabbering away at things… I am an art teacher in the school that you will be going to.. I am also Azusa's sister.

Yui: Oh! I get it now…

Kouko: Sorry for the sudden shouts of awkwardness..

Yui: Its okay. You were the one Azusa was talking about..

Kouko: You know me too?

Yui: Azusa said you have a wedding coming up…

Kouko: Yes. Unfortunately..

Yui: Im sorry.

Kouko: No.. its alright. Ive heard Ui …

Yui: Yes.

Kouko: I am sorry to hear that.. my condolences

Yui: Its alright.. it has been some time..

Kouko: I see. Oh right, I am here to buy some bread…

Yui: My parents are in the kitchen. Do you want me to call them out?

Kouko: No.. its okay if they are busy…

Akio: Hey! A customer… Good job darling!

Kouko: Hello, my name is Kouko.

Akio: Nice to meet you. Are you here to buy bread?

Kouko: Yes. I am also your daughters friend, Azusa's sister.

Akio: Wow.. thats a mouthfull..

Yui: Dad!

Akio: Oh.. that friend who is sick.. sorry.. Sorry! I was not trying to be rude.

Kouko: Haha. Its alright… I have lived with it for months now…

Yui: It has been THAT long?

Kouko: No.. it is just as an expression.

Sanae: Oh! A customer is here. Welcome!

Kouko: Thank you.

Akio: If you need anything.. you can come to us.

Yui: Kouko-sensei..

Akio: Why did you call her..

Kouko: Because I am a teacher in her new school…

Akio: I see.

Kouko: Anyways, Yui you can ask..

Yui: Where are you and your parents?

Kouko: They are not here at the moment.

Yui: Oh..

Kouko: Ive been the one taking care of her all these years.. Our parents are in America, overseas trips and stuff. Theyve already heard about Azusa.. and are trying to make arrangements to come back… but their schedules are super tight…

Yui: May I visit her?

Kouko: Of course you can. I am happy to see that Azusa has such a nice friend… She also told me a lot about you and the band..

Yui: Sadly, the band has been broken off.

Kouko: Oh.. Im sorry to hear that…

Yui: Its okay… I guess we are still friends… maybe.

Kouko: Cheer up. Im sure Azusa is still your friend!

Yui: I hope so.. now it is just her..

Kouko: Ive got to go now. See you soon in school. If we are in the same class!

Yui: Thank you. See you again soon!

Yui thoughts: Azusa… what will you think of the band.. when you wake up from your coma? Most importantly… what will you think of.. us?


	10. Chapter 10- Wishes

Ritsu thoughts: Its almost the end of the holidays. The cherry blossoms are blooming… my brother recovered without any serious injury except his back.  
My hair is as long as it can ever grow. I am not that Ritsu anymore. I have fought my anger in Judo class, Ayumu taught me valuable lessons. Of life. Struggles. As I look into the skies.. all I can see are scattered light orbs… floating around and whispering to me in a quiet tone.. about how life can never go easy on you, but you can never go too hard on life. Everything involves change.. and change evolves everything.. Not only your own mind, but even people around you… Though it might be hard at first, to just let everything go… sometimes you just have to. Nothing is limitless except your own doubts. If you want to soar high, you will do it. If you want to aim low, you can never go far... I am happy with this result.. even if it wasnt what I expected. But maybe we should choose to accept it this way… Maybe we should choose to keep it this way…  
Satoshi: Sis, isnt this sight beautiful? The pink leaves falling, makes every single thing feel like there is no boundary. Im happy that I can see this magnificent scenery… I hope I can.. it just feels so comforting.. so relaxing.. my mind is just calmed by the swaying of trees Ritsu: Hey. Satoshi: Yes? Ritsu: I promise that I will keep these trees the way they are…  
Satoshi: Are you some tree expert? HAHA Ritsu: No.. but I will be.. as long as it makes you smile..  
Satoshi: I see.. Thanks. Lets live our dreams together.  
Ritsu: Yes.

Mio thoughts: School is starting once again. And thankfully, my little sister is able to come with me to school… Thanks to the help of Mugi. I owe her one. Maybe I am not that smart to handle things on my own, but Ryou has been helping me keep track of my lifes direction. Though the band has been broken off, life continues. I kinda figured that this would eventually happen… its not as if bands last anyways. Over these months, I have become slightly aggressive towards things.. in a weird way. I have learnt to be less scared.. and learn new experiences through tough times... I miss Ritsu but I decided to let her go. She has her own life and I do not want to interfere with it. I have no idea where she has been, but maybe we will meet again. Arguements over arguements we've shared, but memories upon memories we've created. This chapter has closed shut and will never be opened again. I will protect Ryou with all of my strength, and I will not let anyone touch her. Its my duty and my responsibility. I am not going to see her get bullied. I will hold her tightly.. when she needs me. Never will I ignore her problems.. As a sister, I will accomplish the task! Ryou: Kyou, are we going back to school soon?  
Kyou: Yes we are. I am still used to Mio… but whatever. Ryou: I am excited..  
Kyou: How come?  
Ryou: To go to school with you… sounds cool.  
Kyou: Dont worry about anything. I will always be there to rescue you.  
Ryou: Thank you.

Mugi: A new story begins… as another closes. It seems as if I have been more quiet these few days.. My mind is gradually stretching at my parents case, trying to suppress every bit of information till it all depletes. I have suddenly turned more afraid… yet I am willing to fight. I have to start studying and working hard for them… For my parents.. for myself. These few months, everything was haywire. Everyone had their own problems and setbacks, sadness and regrets. Including me.. which is surprising to many.. but not to me. I have never tasted hardship as I was always given everything. Till they were taken away, it felt as though I have lost everything. Even the most expensive and luxurious thing felt priceless, like antique in a shop full of gold. Life seemed to be upside down... but it is for me to flip it back around again. I gotta fight for my life.. because others are too busy fighting theirs. I have to do this alone… but… Ive got no choice. Even if I do, will it change life itself? Thats a question that will remain unanswered…

Gentleman: Miss Mugi, your lunch has been prepared.  
Mugi: Oh, thank you. I didnt see you come in.  
Gentleman: Are you okay? You seem tired.  
Mugi: Am I? I am fine, maybe I need a rest.  
Gentleman: Thats good to hear. Do you need anything?  
Mugi: Nope. Im alright.. really.  
Gentleman: If you do need me, you know where to find me!  
Mugi: Thank you. Thanks for the food!

Yui thoughts: The bakery has been finally opened … which was what Ui wanted… But I guess Ui just wanted my parents to spend more time with me. I miss her sweet voice.. I miss her presence.. but Ive learnt that she will always be with me.. as long as I believe she is. Maybe someday we will meet again.. in that better place shes in.. The band … though broken off.. but .. it still leaves me thinking about the memories and stuff we have done in the past.. together. Even if we are not in the same band, but it does not mean we are not in the same school. I miss them but I miss playing with my Guitah even more. For some reason, I feel that my life is pretty smooth sailing. Though many crazy and sad things happened, theres nothing we can do to change it. Time is just going to go past without meaning if we live life as it flows by. Looking at those light orbs… make me wonder.. what if I could really wish for something to happen? What would I really want…

Akio: Sweetheart! Lunch is ready.  
Yui: Coming! Yui thoughts: I will wish for something beautiful.. like to be one year older.. so that I can be more mature… to take care of myself… Im still too immature… Haha. I guess thats just a thought... I guess I should head downstairs..

Satoshi: Sis… if you could have a wish.. what would it be?  
Ritsu: Wish? Satoshi: Yep.  
Ritsu: I would wish to be called Tomoyo… and be more stronger.. against those who oppose me.. and those I love.  
Satoshi: Wow.. thats a cool wish.  
Ritsu: No.. it was just a thought.

Ryou: Kyou … if you could.. wish for something, what would you wish for?  
Kyou: A wish… Hmmm…  
Ryou: …  
Kyou: I would wish to have fun and maybe have a cool pet. Like a pig or something. I just wish for something new and funny to happen in my life! And be more strong!  
Ryou: Thats a lot of wishes.. Kyou: Haha.. that was all just my thoughts..

Gentleman: Mugi.  
Mugi: Yes?  
Gentleman: If you could wish upon the star, what would you wish for?  
Mugi: Nothing much. But.. if I could wish for something, maybe to be in a club with the rest of them.. again. It doesnt have to be the Light Music Club.. but as long as we are together.. that would be nice Gentleman: I knew you will say that…  
Mugi: Its my dream.. after all. *smiles*  
Gentleman: Enjoy your lunch!

*Suddenly… the light orbs got brighter*  
Ritsu: Whats that light!?  
Kyou/ Mio: Its so bright…  
Mugi: Why is it so…  
Yui: Whoa.. its so BLINDING…

Tomoya: A day in a new school.. How I wish time could reset.. in a way that it doesnt affect our past but the future.. where the school I was going to wasnt university.. it was high school… Robot: Your wish is my command..  
Tomoya: Wha.. what .. who .. Robot: Your soul has been locked.. as a backup..  
Tomoya: What are you…  
Robot: Their wishes are fufilled too…  
Tomoya: This must be a dream..  
Robot: Your time has been saved.. all your memories will still be intacted … except others around you… their memories and character has been readjusted to suit your needs..  
Tomoya: What!? No undo! Robot: Sorry.. thats not an option *Magic spell*  
Tomoya: Ahhhhhhhh!  
*Alarm rings*

Tomoya: The date.. is three years back? That means.. my conscience has somehow moved back in time.. to the way I chose.. and so are those people around me.. what does that mean?  
No… does it mean.. those who wished on the same day I did will have no major memories of their past!?

Yui: Im going to school!  
Akio: Nagisa… remember to take your bag.  
Yui (Nagisa): Yes!  
Sanae: Take care darling..  
*Zooms in onto the family photo where Ui never existed*

Satoshi (Takafumi): Sis, its your first day of highschool. Tomoyo: Yes. I will meet new friends..  
Takafumi: Sure you will. My sister is the best.  
Tomoyo: Bye.  
*Zooms in onto her childhood photos.. where Mio never stood beside her*

Gentleman: I see you are going to school now.  
Mugi (Kotomi): Umm… yes. I am.  
Gentleman: Enjoy yourself when you are there. It is your first day.  
Kotomi: Yes!  
Gentleman: Goodbye.

Mio(Kyou): Are you ready to go for school?  
Ryou: Yes. I got all my school things ready.  
Kyou: Look at how messy your hair is… *Strokes Ryou's hair to make it look tidy*  
Ryou: Thank you.  
Kyou: Lets go!  
Ryou and Kyou: Bye mum ! We will get going now.

Yui/ Nagisas thoughts: Weird.. but it feels like I can remember something about the past...  
Mio/ Kyou thoughts: but I cant seem to remember what it is.. as if it was removed by force…  
Mugi/ Kotomi thoughts: Seems so realistic yet no matter how hard I think, nothing comes to mind..  
Ritsu/ Tomoyo thoughts: Hmm.. must be thinking too hard … I guess I should relax my mind a bit *Four of them cross paths*

Nagisa thoughts: What is that strange familiar feeling…  
Kyou thoughts: Hmm.. It felt like I knew those three girls..  
Tomoyo thoughts: They seem to be heading to the same school… strange Mugi thoughts: Its a strange feeling indeed…  
Tomoya thoughts: School again.. I shouldnt have wished for that.. But it seems like that dream is slowly fading away… Now I cant even remember what I wished for.. Oh well. Here goes…

*The End*

/pre


End file.
